It will always come to this end
by BuffaloBorgine
Summary: Long story of Lucifer/Gabriel slash in human!AU Dark fic with dub-con elements, child abuse, underage and other adult contains. There will also have mild Sam Winchester/Gabriel, Balthazar/Gabriel and Crowley/Gabriel. And yeah, there will also have Dean/Castiel and Michael/Adam.
1. Old Chapter of the Main Story

'Look, I'm finding a way to be happy and I'm happy to be with you, but if I can't be happy with you, I will find a way to be happy without you.'  
The Last Lecture - Randy Pausch

* * *

 _1 year before the civil war._

The Shurley family are powerful, everyone knows that.

From the Father to the children, the Shurleys hold important positions in the government, in the military, in the economy and other aspects, even in the religion.

The Father, main rule of the family, whose name is Chuck Shurley, is the head of the Conservative Parliament. Chuck has been at the seat for over 20 years, so probably, no one doesn't know about him.

Chuck has four oldest sons. Michael, the big brother, the Commander in Chief of National Military, best known for his strict iron rule lower people and faithful obedience towards his Father. Lucifer, the second son, the most talented child of Chuck, who follows his Father's steps into the political world, however, people call him as 'The Snake' because eventhough his speeches are terribly convincing, there are hints of racism, violence and warring terms in them. Rafael, the third of the eldest sons, who is the head of the largest international enterprise of the world, Rafael himself also owns a high-standard hospital. And the last eldest child is Gabriel, not so well-known and success like his brothers, this guy is the most lively of all four, he graduated as valedictory of an Art and Music University but he gets his carrier as a messenger, simply because he doesn't like 'unnecessary problems' since 'the life is already too problematic'.

Chuck also has a lot other younger children. So much that can't be listed here. Most famous of the later group are Castiel Shurley, Balthazar Shurley and Annael Shurley. Castiel is a young doctor in psychology, who gets at least 5 patients per day. Balthazar is a guitarist who owns a large fan group and his songs are always listed at top of the surveys, and he also gets along with Gabriel. And Anna is the principal of the number one university of the country.

However, what people knows of the Shurleys are just the surface of the deep lake. Inside this family, unending conflicts, power struggles and secrets keep on running in the deep water.

* * *

 _14 years ago._

Gabriel Shurley was still an eight-year-old boy who had great problem in trying to follow his brothers' success. His eldest bro, Michael always wanted him to grow up strong with the responsibility of a soldier towards their Father and their family. Lucifer, his second older brother, on the other hand, wanted him to start learning how to get attentions from the other people and use his tongue to convince people to follow him so he can go on political carrier. Rafael, on another hand, wanted him to study economy to prepare for the future as an entrepreneur. Gabriel, on his own hand, wanted none of those. Military service was too strict for an energetic boy like him and he could say he hated it publicly. Politic? Nah, he didn't want to keep being stressed with national problem and get targeted for assassination attempts. And economy? Oh please, that wass the most boring thing he has ever known. Gabriel knew too well what he was good at: drawing, painting, playing music, setting pranks and tricks and eating sweet. But no matter what he wanted, he ended up in working with the pile of lessons and homework from his three big brothers.

Gabriel was the youngest and smallest one of the four. Though that is a huge disadvantage, he was not easily looked down on. Michael had to admit that Gabriel had his wit, especially for revenging pranks. While the eldest son usually had his feet stuck to the shoes by superglue, Lucifer frequently had his paperwork messed all over with chocolate, candy wrappers and crayons, Rafael often slipped his walk by unexpected banana peels or small pools of water in the house. When got in those situations, the big brothers would angrily go to find the little imp for punishment and only Lucifer had ever successed in it.

When Gabriel was eight, Lucifer was eighteen. Though Gabriel hardly got along with Michael or Rafael, he did follow Lucifer when Lucifer didn't lecture him with politic subjects. The two got along quite well. Lucifer bought sweets and drawing tools for Gabriel and in return, Gabriel let Lucifer join in most of the pranking plans with him, unless that prank was for Lucifer. Gabriel called Lucifer as Luce, Lou or Lucy, Lucifer called Gabriel as Gabe for intimate relationship.

Their relationship continued to grow then blossomed into a further form than just brotherhood when Gabriel grew to his teenage. By that time, Luce had got his foot in the Conservative Parliament, he was a young politician rising to power. Still, Lucifer took Gabriel to school and took him home everyday no matter how busy he was. Gabriel was happy to have his brother along with him. When Gabriel got his own room, his room was next to Luce's.

One day, Luce came home drunk after a meeting party, stumbling around the house dizzily to find his way to his room. He pushed the door open, the sweet smell of chocolate and honey attacked his nose. He tried to remember if someone had brought a full candy shop into his room. Until he caught sight of the huge lump on his bed. Or was it his bed at all? He slowly locked the door then carefully stepped over the bed. There was slight snoring sound and Lucifer looked closer, even in his drunkenness, he could clearly make out who was on the bed. Only one person in this house was addicted to candy enough to turn the room into a candy shop. Lucifer huffed and was about to leave when an erotically arousing sound rose from the bed. Luce halted immediately and turned round. He found that Gabriel had rolled over, laying in a more erotic way than the sound he gave out. Lucifer licked his lips, the room suddenly got hot, too hot that he had to tug at his tie to get some fresh air. The way Gabriel laid with his ass up, legs doubling up like that he was kneeling was so tempting. Luce began to strip himself off the clothes he was wearing. He wondered how Gabriel's body would look like if he got rid of those black boxers and that white cotton shirt. He then strode over to his little brother and sat down on the side of the bed.

...

The younger one stirred as he felt an alien presence on the bed's side. He mumbled drowsily and was about to roll on his back when a hand grabbed the back of his neck, preventing him from moving. His body tensed hard in panic and even got more panic when soft, hot lips brushed as again his earlobe. This situation was not good... Definitely not good! He terrifiedly started thrashing against the one pinning him to no avail. When his fear got to the edge of screaming, a soft voice purred into his ear.

"Ease yourself, little bro... It will be okay..." The other man spoke tenderly.

"Luce...?" Gabriel gasped hard, feeling Lucifer's hand rubbing his wrist gently. This was so wrong.

"Hush Gabe." His older brother now had fully climbed over him. "I've got you now... There is nothing to be scared..."

Gabriel moaned into the pillow when Lucifer grabbed both his wrists with one hand, holding them above his head. The other hand of Luce quickly tugged his boxer pants down, driving him to complete panic.

"Luce, please! Please don't... Please..." He started to beg and whimper in fear when his brother peeled his shirt up, revealing his back. He felt sick, really sick at the vivid image of what would happen came to his mind.

For a moment, there was no respond. Gabriel held his breath, hoping that would be enough to stop Luce.

"You want to play hard, little bro?" Lucifer whispered into his ear. "I know you have always wanted this... Admit it, you cannot tell lie..."

Gabriel was stunned. That isn't what I wanted! This is sick! Stop it, Luce! Stop it! Please!

But Lucifer wouldn't talk anymore. He only took what he wanted. Roughly and uncaringly.

...

At first, it was hard to accept. Gabriel had thought their relationship would come to an end after that night. But it didn't. Lucifer came to his room even more frequently and Gabriel was surprised to find that he himself became less and less offensive against that. Gabriel was, after all, a young boy who just wanted to be treasured. And his big brother was the one who gave him that pleasure. Sometimes, he admitted, he craved for the touch of Luce's caroused fingers on his body.

They went on like that thorough Gabe's high school, their contact and sex time got more and more intimate.

Until one day Michael caught sight of Luce fucking Gabe in the warehouse. That was the turning point where everything started falling apart with no brake to pull.

Luce became less close towards Gabriel, and the younger one knew that. They no longer got to the sexual part at night. Lucifer avoided meeting with him anytime, except the unavoidable time. Gabriel felt sad. He didn't know what he did wrong. Lucifer kept giving him a cold shoulder while Michael and Rafael looked at him with half of their eyes. Rafael one day tell him that he was such a slutty little bitch for Lucifer and when Luce got borred with him, he was simply thrown into the trashbin. Gabriel had thought that the sky had fallen on him that day but he soon realised that, nothing and one had changed, only he was the stupid one.

So Gabe shook off the old memory of being with Luce to start his own life though the painful and nasty scar in his heart would never be healed.

* * *

 _4 years ago_

Father arranged Gabriel to go study abroad in a famous Art and Music University in Germany. And Luce was totally not happy about that.

He had come yelling at Michael for being too nosy with people's problems. He had thrown almost everything in his room all over the day his little brother got to go to the airport. The time Gabriel stepped down the plane, Lucifer had fallen into a complete emotion breakdown.

He had tried calling and messaging to his baby brother, only to find that Gabriel had changed his phone number and his email. He had also tried writing letter to Gabe but none of his letters was replied.

He knew it was his fault that Gabriel left to study abroad. And he knew that Gabriel knew it too.

...

Receiving Luce's letters wasn't what Gabriel could have expected. He had thought that Luce had fed up with him, that now Luce was with a lot of beautiful women around, that to Luce he no longer meant anything.

'I love you, Baby brother.'

'I missed you a lot.'

'Please Gabe, forgive me. I am sorry for acting cold towards you all those years.'

He had burst into tears more than he thought he had. Every night, he felt his heart ached a little bit more. He had thought that he would forget Lucifer and everything that related to his big bro.

He couldn't.

...

"Gabriel has graduated earlier than expected. His study requires seven years, yet he graduates at his third year." He heard Balthazar talking to Castiel about Gabriel.

It'd been three years since, Gabe left. Three fucking damned long years.

"He will arrive home tomorrow." Balthazar continued.

"Really? That's fast! He must be eager to return home." Castiel cheerfully replied.

"Well, if you graduated early as a valedictorian, you will obviously want to come home soon." Balthazar chuckled.

Becoming a valedictorian and graduating at third year, Gabriel, really? What have you become?

Lucifer was still so confused at the news about his baby brother when Michael went over to him.

"Brother, Father requires you in his room." The cold and emotionless voice from the biggest brother came to his ears.

"I got it." Lucifer turned round, not facing Michael and walked over to Father's room.

It was another turning point that everything fell apart. Again.

* * *

When Gabriel returned home, the family was a mess. There were quarrelings, yelling and fighting all over the manor. Brothers and sisters slapping at each other's face, cursing each other on their own belief. Racism and war or equality and peace.

At least that Balthy and Cas were still on neutral side.

"What the heck is going on?" Gabriel frustratedly watched his family divided into two. "I just left home three years and now everything becomes this chaos?"

"It's Lucifer and Michael... Lucifer has gone against Dad's will and Michael just can't stand it. They are fighting every day..." Balthazar resumed the story for him. "Father has never wanted racism among people. But Lucy seems to be fond of it so much..."

"I need to talk to Luce..." Gabriel groaned and went to find Lucifer.

...

It didn't end well.

Lucifer didn't even listen. He punched at Gabriel's face the moment Gabriel spoke up about stopping the family conflict with Michael. Gabriel believed that his nose must have been broken after that strike.

"Don't tell me about stopping the conflict, Gabriel..." Lucifer gritted his teeth, slamming Gabriel to the wall. "You were the one who started it..."

Gabriel gasped. "I am the one who started it? Fuck up, Luce! You are the one that flipped the table, that gave me so much then ripped everything from me ruthlessly just because you were afraid that everyone would become less interested in you when they know that you are gay and have sex with your own brother! I hate you, you Mother Fucker Proudy Dick!" He spat at his brother, struggling to get free of Lucifer's grip before punching him right in the eye.

Lucifer growled in pain and backed off, palming his left eye.

"Now I know why people hate you... You only do as you like, you care nothing about the others!" Gabe hisses. "You truly a great big bag of dick!"

With that last sentence, the younger brother stormed out of the room, not even look back at the older one, who was on the verge of tears.

* * *

Gabriel hardly came home. He always went on deliveries or spent times joining with Balthazar's band or traveled far to get nice sceneries for drawing or photographing.

Lucifer spent most of his time working with his Party, trying to put pressure on the Conservative Parliament, rising fund for his own debate, making plan to take over the Government.

One night, Gabriel came home, as drunk as a stupor and smelled of the women he met in the bars. It wasn't strange that he came home late, but it was strange that he drank alcohol and went with street women. He made his way to his room with Balthazar's help, almost made both of them fall off the stairs.

When Gabriel was set in the bed, Balthazar sighed and got to go back to his room. He wondered what had driven the cheerful chubby blond guy to this state. It was not good at all. Besides, he hadn't seen Lucifer for the whole day, which seemed to be wrong.

Balthazar walked past Father's room and eavesdropped an unexpected conversation.

"You are not allowed to bear the name of this family anymore, Lucifer. Your actions are intolerable." Chuck's voice rose, angrily and firmly.

"But Father! They are lower than us! They don't deserve our love and service!" Lucifer replied in disdain. "I don't understand!"

"That's why you cannot live in this family any longer." Chuck strictly emphasized. "You have 12 hours to pick up your luggage."

Balthazar gasped. Is that an ultimatum? Was this already known by Gabriel?

Lucifer stormed out the room like a hurricane, knocking Balthazar to the ground violently.

After that night, the conflict began.

* * *

Father didn't come home in a beautiful day and he never came home again. He just, disappeared.

Family responsibility fell onto Michael's shoulders, who tried to do his best to protect the Shurleys' reputation. Rafael also helped Michael but the situation kept getting worse when Lucifer rose his own power. While Michael stayed with the Liberation Party, Lucifer started his Skepticism Party. The country was torn apart into two by the force of two Parties. It went worse when the war subject was brought onto the discussion table.

The two Parties started their preparations for the upcoming war. The Shurleys were separated as half of them joined Lucifer. Gabriel tried to stay out of the battlefield by staying in the main city, working on his own artistic projects. However, the war didn't leave him alone.

The main city was bombed by Lucifer's force.

In the end, Gabriel had to step out his own den to join in the line of Michael's military force. He joined the fight, not for Michael or Rafael. He wanted Lucifer to come back.

* * *

A/N: Thank you for reading. It's my first attempt at human!AU with Lucifer and Gabriel.

Please send reviews, I appreciate them a lot.


	2. Line of Fire, Wall of Ice

It all started with a quarrel in a family and now it has become a civil war. In the end, it was just brothers and brothers fighting each other.

* * *

 _South Surrey Camp_

The Liberation force was under attack for at least 6 hours. The enemy was vast with great supply of weapons which made the retaliating plan seemed almost impossible.

The sounds of bombs exploding could have driven the people in this place mad if these people weren't soldiers. The army camping this area was the elite force of the Liberation Party. This was the last battle, after 5 years since the civil war started, if this army successed, the Skepticism Party would fall. But now, they must survive this raid. The Skepticism force were putting everything they had in this battle, believing that they would win and turn the tide of war.

Of course, no one wanted to loose and it turned the fight into almost endlessness.

...

"When will the messenger return? He has gone for three days already!" A soldier asked out loud under the line of fire.

The Captain of the anti-air force turned to look at the soldier, his blue eyes shone on his dirtied face. "Trust me, he will return in time to bring victory to us!"

Fifteen minutes later, there was a loud announce on the radio, which everyone in the camp had been waiting to hear.

"Omega team of Air Force incoming in three minutes. All pre defends force retreat immediately. Over."

Castiel Shurley, the Anti-air force Captain, smiled in relief and led his team back to the camp quickly. That announce was actually a triumphant victory announce. One last bombing meant that the Surrey County would belong to the Liberation Party and there would be no more war.

When he arrived in the camp head tent, he met one of his brothers, Balthazar Shurley, who was now the Lieutenant in the Weaponry. They had been fighting along each other since the civil war began. But something was wrong. Why was there only Balthazar in this tent?

"Where is he?" Castiel looked around. "I thought that he had come back..."

"No... Only his Morse came..." Balthazar looked at the Morse paper on the table. "They said that he typed the Morse in the post enemy zone..."

"What? How could he?" Castiel was shocked. "It is impossible to type a Morse right behind the enemy base!"

"Well... Colonel Gabriel is always the one making surprise." Balthazar shrugged.

...

He rushed through the forest near the enemy camp. It wasn't easy though and he didn't even know why the heck did he choose to be a messenger. War Messenger, for exact. But he loved being on the run, being in the headlight, which everyone was trying to follow in vain. If there was anything he was better at than art, music, jokes and sweet eating, then it probably was running. He was fast and witty, if not cunning, which made him impossible to be caught.

The best part of his work was making things that people couldn't expected. Like sending a Morse right in the back of the enemy, that was truly brilliant. He snuck into the enemy base, stealing some uniform and got in the Morse tent, typing his Morse and sent to his camp. He was proud that no one in the world could have enough bravery to do that just for fun, except himself. However, now he was on the run, because one of the guards found out what he had done and the whole security force was chasing him with their dogs.

Holding the hilt of the family blade tight in his hand, he knew the soldiers or the dogs could jump out of the bushes and attack him anytime. Father gave him the blade, a beautifully crafted weapon that the four oldest children of Chuck always kept along themselves, to remind him of the bloodline he belonged to. He might not treasure it as if it was invaluable (since he had, in some ways, dropped himself out of the family) but he still made good use of it. However, he tried his best not to use it. Since he hated getting in close combat.

What he hadn't expected was a tank battle had broken out at the open lane between the forest and his camp. Damn! If he rushed through that battle, he probably wouldn't arrive at the camp with his body intact. But he couldn't stay in the forest, the guards of the enemy camp would find him and that would be obvious death.

Before he could decide what to do, a strand of bullets flew at him, forcing him to drop to the ground to dodge it. Sounds of dogs barking could be heard as well and yeah, he was doomed. Was there any better way for a war messenger to die?

"Show yourself out here, you cowardly bitch!" He heard the shout of the head guard. "We appreciate your talent as a spy so if you surrender, we will let you live!"

'Only in your dream...' Gabriel thought and took off his shoes, he was experienced enough to know how to stalk his enemies.

Then he started to crawl on the forest ground, quickly but carefully. He was quite short so the bushes of this forest gave him outstanding advantages. He knew that the guards were trying to track him, but now he only cared about the dogs. He needed to get rid of those things first.

Holding the blade in one hand, a muted service pistol in the other, Gabriel swiftly moved over his first targets, a lieutenant with a big berger. The Messenger could feel the dog getting cautious of his presence but it wouldn't matter any longer. He jumped out abruptly from behind the Lieutenant, stabbing the skull of berger with a swift move of the blade then shot the Lieutenant right through the temple. A quick kill, though he wasn't safe yet. There were more guards and they were probably getting to hunt him down now.

He began to run towards the battlefield, looking for moats. If he was lucky, he could hide himself in one of the moats to wait for the tank fight to end.

He was happy to find a moat right near the forest border and quickly got into it before getting to move through it.

He would have arrived at the other side of the moat faster if he didn't look up at a burnt tank nearby. There were some soldiers surrounding the tank, trying to put out the fire. A badly injured person, probably the commander, was moved out of the tank. And Gabriel's heart stopped beating the time he saw the man's bloodied face.

* * *

Balthazar felt butterfly fluttering in his stomach. Gabriel should have come back by now if there was no fatal incident. Castiel tried to contact the other Lieutenants for any information of Gabriel's status. It was futile standing waiting and Balthazar knew he should do something.

Calling for his team, Balthazar got ready to go searching Gabriel. He had calculated the possible area the Colonel could be in. The tank battlefield was one zone, and the forest at the enemy's back was another zone that his team needed to check.

"Where are you going, brother?" Castiel came in the tent again, watching his big bro putting daggers and pistols into his belt.

"I'm going to look for our big brother, Cas. Gabriel has gone for too long." Balthazar replied, fastening his bullet belt around his torso.

Castiel then picked up his own rifle. "Then let me come along."

...

"Get down!" Balthazar shouted out loud before a grenade blasted right in front of the moat the team was in.

It was not easy to lead a whole team through the fire line of tank fight. Huge blast bullets and grenades could land straight on their head any times.

"Are you sure that he would be around this part?" He heard Castiel shouting at the back of the line.

BOOM! A bullet blasted above their head, scattering its sharp pieces all around, forcing the team cover themselves with their coat.

"He must be around here!" He shouted back. "I swear!"

Then a member of the team shouted. "Is that Colonel Shurley?"

Everyone looked up. Something was wrong. A soldier of the enemy force was fighting against his own comrades and was dragging a person, who looked like the commander of the tank force, along with him. Balthazar and Castiel felt as if their hearts had stopped beating.

The soldier who was fighting his comrades was actually a spy, and Balthazar knew too well who that was. The Colonel, Gabriel Shurley. And the unconscious commander of the enemy tank force was no one other than Lucifer Shurley. What was happening on the battlefield was a desperately sad reunion between brothers of the same bloodline.

Balthazar flinched hard as he realized what was truly going on. The tank that Lucifer controlled was shot by a 100mm bullet and was probably on fire. By the look of it, the fire had to be very, very close to the fuel tanks and engines. If the fire caught on around the fuel tanks, there would be a deadly explosion and obviously no one around 10m radius could survive. Yet, Gabriel and Lucifer were within 2m radius, which meant they were in a fatal situation.

Castiel only heard the rustle of boots then he saw Balthazar jumped out of the moat, rushing towards Gabriel, Lucifer and the enemy force. Balthazar made it quick, knocking the soldiers out cold and making way towards his two older brothers.

* * *

Gabriel pulled his elder brother along with him, trying to drag him out of the blasting zone of the burning tank. If they couldn't get out of the area, they would both die.

"Gabe!" He heard a voice behind him. A familiar voice.

"Balth? What the hell are you doing here?" Gabriel gasped as he saw his younger brother rushing towards him, knocking out cold any soldiers that blocked his way.

"Trying to save you and our dick-headed brother out of this dead zone!" The younger Shurley shouted at his brother and grabs his arm. "We need to go, we have to move out for more 8 meters!"

They didn't even have any more times and the Colonel knew it. He immediately followed his brother's lead before he felt a sharp pain in his abdomen and someone tackled him to the ground.

Balthazar was shocked to see that the unconscious commander had regained his consciousness and was pinning Gabriel to the ground.

"Lucifer...!" Balthazar choked on the name. He was terrified that the Devil was now fully awake and was now taking hostage of the Colonel.

Gabriel writhed under the hold of Lucifer, thrashing violently. "Let me go, Luce! If you keep acting like this we will all die!"

"Shut up! You little bitch! I'm fed up with your tricks!" Lucifer growled and punched Gabriel in the face, making him howl in pain.

Shit! This is bad! Terribly bad! Balthazar's mind was on a race, trying to short out any solution to this goddamn situation. He chose to take a risk and rushed at Lucifer, uppercutting him hard to knock him off Gabriel. Lucifer hissed in pain and pulled out his revolver, aiming at Balthazar and cocking the gun.

Balthazar heard the sound of bullet being shot out and his mind went blank. He was going to die, definitely.

Strangely, there was no pain. Instead, he heard a painful moan at his side.

Opening his eyes, Balthazar realised that Gabriel had thrown himself over him from the shot. Gabriel was shot at the left knee, which was bleeding badly. Lucifer gasped as he saw what he had done and was about to give his younger brother some help when his comrades rushed to him, grabbing his arms, forcing him away.

* * *

He watched as Balthazar tried to help Gabriel get to his feet so they could start running. The burning tank was sizzling, death was coming close.

But he needed to get back to his Gabe. It was all his fault that Gabe had to move to the battlefield and now Gabe was hurt, because of him.

He had thought that he had used the gun to warn Balthazar to not getting in his and Gabriel's problem and only meant to shoot him at the leg. He couldn't foresee that Gabriel would jump in to push Balthazar out, which resulted in Gabriel got shot.

"Sir, we have to move out! That tank is about to explode and the enemy air force is on coming!" The officer holding his right arm shouted in his ear. "We can't stay here any longer!"

"NO! I CAN'T LEAVE HIM! GABRIEL!" He yelled desperately as Gabriel and Balthazar walked farther away from him. He knew they would never escape the explosion.

In a nick of time, Gabriel turned round to face him. He could see everything in slow, very slow motion. His baby brother, who had always wanted a peaceful life as an artist but had to go to this battlefield because of him, smiled at him. That smile was painful and sad, but it was innocent, it was Gabriel. Then Gabriel turned away. Lucifer tried to grasp at his Gabe desperately, watching Gabe strode away in frustration.

Then came the fire. Blasting and dancing at the same time in his eyes. Everything began to blur, what left in his sight was Gabriel's smile.

Closing his eyes, Lucifer Shurley knew that his baby brother and another fledgling of the Shurley family had gone.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading the first chapter. Here comes chap 2 and we got a battlefield scene here. Anyway, please leave review ;)


	3. The New Pages

'Think of million random choices that you made and yet how each and every one of them brings you closer to your destiny. Do you know why that is? Because it's not random. It's not chance. It's a plan that is playing itself out perfectly.'  
Supernatural episode The Song Remains the Same - Archangel Michael.

* * *

 _Present, 5 years after the civil war_

The campus of the Stanford Law University is full of new students coming for their new semester. The staff of the campus get a very busy day. Everyone has to work on the cleaning up. Sweeping the yard, mopping the floors, painting the walls, so many things to do.

A janitor with shaggy blond hair is sweeping the yard of his part. By the look of the bunch of keys staying at his belt, he must be the manager of the staff. The janitor works quickly and carefully on his part then gets to help the others. He helps mopping the floors, picking up the trash, emptying the bins and painting the walls. People normally look at him with respect but not so many take a closer look. Only some of the staff know a bit about the blond janitor's life. They know that the janitor cannot walk normally. He has a limp on his left leg.

"Loki!" A staff calls for him.

The blond smiles and walks over to the staff, who is a nice Indian lady. The two has been working along for four years and the other staff usually put them into a relationship.

"What's wrong, Kali?" Loki gets to the side of his friend. "Need help?"

"Yeah, I think I got a snake in this grass field." Kali points at the grass she is cutting. Well, the grass was high enough for a hot dog to lurk in, let alone snakes. Loki kneels down to inspect the grass and rubs his chin.

"Hmph... Let me try." He puts on the thick rubber gloves and begins to grasp around the grass. After a while, he jerks his hand up with a yelp. A small snake has just bitten on his gloved hand. "Yup! There is a little snake here!"

Kali gets over to Loki and looks at the snake. "You are not going to kill it, right? "

"Well, I think I will name this guy Jormundgan and bring him home. Fenrir will love to have a new friend."

Fenrir is a stray wolf that he came across on his way home 2 years ago. And now he can bring this little snake back to make friend with the wolf. Sometimes, Loki thinks that he craves for a family too much that he will do anything to have one.

"Alright, I think the grass is safe enough to cut." The blond gently puts the snake into a cloth bag and walks out of the grass. "I will go buy some drinks for everyone."

The whole staff clap hands with encouragement and Loki then walks towards the gate. With him, today is a good day.

Just as he walks past the gate, a figure bumps into him, so hard that he is knocked down the ground, the cloth bag he keeps Jormundgan in flies up the sky before landing with a 'Thud!' at his side. Loki feels as if he has been run over by a stampede of wild elephants.

"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!" A panic yelp can be heard and Loki now can see who has just bumped into him.

The man is tall and large. Offensively tall and large. No wonder why that bump was so hard. He has shaggy brown hair and hazel eyes on a baby face. By the look, Loki believes that this sasquatch is a freshman. And the boy is truly a sasquatch because when he pulls Loki up, the blond feels as if he has been pulled along a rollercoaster.

"Are you okay? Sir? Are you hurt anywhere?" The gigantor pulls the short man up straight, looking him all around.

Loki smirks and brushes the taller man hands off him. "Easy there, big bird. I'm fine. You don't have to touch me all over like that..." Wow. That is a bit too much, isn't it?

Yeah, that is too much. Because the titan boy is now blushing feverishly. And Loki suddenly feels that he is blushing as well.

"Sorry..." They speaks synchronizedly and to their surprise, they both scratch their scalves at the same time.

This is awkward. They both know that. It has been totally awkward since the time they bump into each other. And it is even more awkward when the huge boy gets to pick up his dropped things and hurries away with a beetroot-reddened face.

Loki stays speechless, blushing like a high-school girl during first time meeting with a handsome boy. Then he shakes his head hard so as to get out of the silly mode. Okay, that's weird. That boy is a freshman while he has been in this campus for 4 plus years, meeting with more handsome and beautiful boys and girls than this one and why is he still acting this idiotically? After a while, he finally snaps out of the blushing phase and realises that he has dropped Jormundgan somewhere near. He looks down the ground to retrieve the bag he keeps the snake in (Jormundgan is quite pissed now) and he also comes across an unexpected thing. A sheet of paper.

"What's this?" The janitor picks the paper up and stares at it. "Fee Debt Information for Student? What the...?"

This is strange. A first year student can't have this kind of fee debt. Or they could, if their family is so poor that they cannot afford an apartment. Loki frowns as he checks for the name of the student, 'Samuel Johnson Winchester'.

"So the gigantor's name is Samuel..." The short blond man rubs his chin. "Nice name after all."

He then puts the paper in his cloak pocket and goes to drop Jormundgan in his apartment then goes buy drink for his crew.

* * *

The bell rings loudly, informing the end of his shift. Loki picks up his paperwork, equipments and keys then locks all the doors he is responsible for and walks out of the campus. It's already 7pm and he needs to check on his brother, Sebastian Asgardier, who is working as a bartender in a nearby club. Loki makes quick work to the garage, gets his car and drives to the club.

He likes the way the club works. A small, warm club for late thirty and above man with gentle music from classical musical instruments. Loki pulls his car up in the car park and strides over the bar. He is immediately welcome by the tender rhythm of 'Top of the World' and the pleasant smell of homemade cheese cakes. He really wants to bounce over the kitchen to ask for a free strawberry muffin but that sounds a bit too ridiculous. Instead, he walks over to the bar, where a tall man with aged face and short blond hair is cleaning the glasses of alcoholic drinks.

"Sebastian!" Loki chirps cheerily and leans against the bar, waving at the man at the bar.

The man looks up and smiles. "Big bro!"

The two quickly get into a family hug before Loki pats his brother's shoulder and gives him a signal wink.

"How is work going?"

"Nice here. Nothing goes wrong." Sebastian grins, working on a honeyed milk tea for his brother, not forgetting to add a little mint leaf in. "By the way, I found that Fenrir is trying to play with a snake in your old fish tank. Tell me what the name of the poor guy, Loki."

"Ooooh. You found him." Loki giggles, taking the milk tea with a glee. "I found the snake in the campus grass. I named him Jormundgan."

"Norse Mythology references again? Aw, Loki, are you going to bring your whole giant family into reality?" Sebastian chuckles, making a drink for himself. "Next time tell me first before you bring a pony home."

The shorter man laughs then begins to drink the milk tea. "Yeah, yeah. I will remember that."

Sebastian and Loki Asgardier are brothers of the same father of a family with many siblings, who they never speak about. People in this town have never known where they came from, the two brothers just suddenly appeared in the town 5 years ago, right after the civil war ended. The time they arrived, both brothers look terribly injured, Loki got shot at his left knee and burnt at his right arm, Sebastian's ears bled badly as he carried his brother along. The town folks had to give them emergency aid to help them survive the blood lost. After that the Asgardier brothers did their best to join in with the life of the whole town and now, they have become a necessary part of the town.

Loki has just finished drinking his milk tea (Sebastian swears that the short man is a sugar addict), a member of the band comes over to him.

"Hey there, Loki! A late visit huh?" The band member pats Loki on the shoulder in a friendly way.

"Yeah, I come to pick my bro." The shorter man smiles, winking at his brother and grabs Sebastian's hand, ready to lead him out the bar.

"Wow, wow, not so fast." The band member grabs Loki by the shoulder, laughing. "You are not leaving without playing us a nice sheet, Tricky boy!"

Loki laughs out loud, releasing Sebastian's hand. "Only when I get paid for my part of the scene."

"Sure, you do." Everyone in the bar exclaims as the band member pulls Loki to the stage while Sebastian folds him arms, watching amusedly.

Loki is then placed on a chair on the stage while the band choose an instrument for him. The blond happily receives the violin from a band member and checks the instrument up skillfully before getting started. He decides to play short work of classical but finally works on the Canon , which is worth a time sitting to playing and listening. It is a very common thing for Loki to play a sheet of classical music for the club at the end of Sebastian's work shift. The town folks are very fond of watching the blond janitor playing his music skillfully since he can make magic from music. However, the short man is quite a tease that he hardly stays for long, he usually only plays one magically beautiful sheet then slips out of the club with Sebastian before any of club members could catch them.

Tonight is no exception. As soon as the Canon violin sheet is done, Loki has jumped off their floor, heading towards his brother. Sebastian is not surprised when he is dragged out of the club by his shorter brother so he gives a goofy grin and grabs the tips that the club attendances give his brother and the two rush out of the club.

"I felt like being in a rollercoaster whenever you come to pick me up everyday." Sebastian exclaims when Loki throws him into a car.

"Then you are so lucky to have free ride everyday." The older man smirks, shutting the car door and starts the car up. "I will try to make your life a festival, if you like."

"Oh stop joking. My life is already a circus show." Sebastian snorts, making Loki laugh with amusement.

...

Loki begins to drive the tiny car back home, turning on Celine Dion's 'My heart will go on' just to have his brother groan and try to turn off the music (Sebastian hates Celine Dion's songs and the Titanic film so much that he wants to smite himself whenever he hears about them) and Loki then enjoys swating his brother's hands away. The joke only ends when Loki decides to turn the music down on the half way back home.

"Something makes you happy tonight huh?" Sebastian buffs, kicking the back of Loki's seat.

Loki giggles, whistling teasingly before looking at his brother through the driver mirror. "Yup! I met an awkward student today and still thinking about him now!"

The taller blond leans up from the backseat and slaps the shorter one on the back head. "You are pranking those poor students again, aren't you?"

"Ouch!" Loki yelps and jerks Sebastian's hand away. "Of course NO! This new guy is no dick for me to do that to him! I only use my trick on dicks and douchebags!"

"Yeah, yeah, dicks and douchebags only. Now tell me what is the name of the poor guy you laid your eyes on?" Sebastian snickers, opens Loki's sweet box to take a Kit Kat bar.

"I think his name is Sam Winchester." Loki smiles as he speaks the name but he then remembers about the fee debt with Sam's name on in and his smile falters.

* * *

The two brothers tangle to each other as they push themselves into the apartment. Loki tries to hold himself together as Sebastian kisses him on the lips, lapping on the corner of his mouth. Loki gasps as Sebastian bites his neck, pinning him to the wall while kicking the door shut.

"You don't know how long I have been looking forward to see you submit yourself like this..." Sebastian huffs, licking his older brother's vein.

"Just a week, bucko." Loki snickers, but quickly pushes the taller man off him when he feels his neck gets too wet with the kissing assault. "Now get off of me, Sebastian."

Sebastian groans with disdain, however, he makes no further move and gets to lock the door. Loki gets to dress himself into a loose shirt and a pair of loose boxers then jumps on the bed, leaving a disappointed Sebastian in the bathroom. Loki has his own rule about sex that Sebastian knows so well and the younger man never wants to cross through that line.

They both know the truth behind that and the sex subject is always so sensitive.

...

"I know that you know that we are not normal people." Sebastian frustratedly talks to his brother. "We are gay!"

"Shut it. Don't wanna know!" Loki groans, turning away from Sebastian.

Sebastian groans then sits up. "When will you finally admit that truth?"

Loki stays silent.

When did he admit that truth?

 _He walked through the long, dark corridor of his family manor._

 _The smell of Lou's cologne always drawed him to the door of his big bro. He always stood in front of Lou's room after his brother returned from the meeting, trying to peek through the tiny keyhole, hoping to see what was going on inside. He saw nothing though._

 _That night was the same to the other nights. He stared at the doorknob, peeking through the keyhole, yet, he saw nothing. But there was a difference. Just as he was about to give up, he suddenly saw a piercing blue iris looking straight into his honey gold one. He held his breath still. Lou was returning his effort. Their eyes were meeting, with unspoken conversation._

 _Then the door was opened. He pulled his coyote doll close to him and stepped back, wondering if Lou was mad at him._

 _"Hello, baby bro." Lou smiled at him._

 _"I'm sorry, Lou. I didn't mean to..." He stammered, blushing hard. Until Lou's hand trailed down his chin and lifted his face up so they could look at each other._

 _"There is nothing to sorry about." And Lou smiled again, more sweetly and reassuringly._

 _What he didn't know was, there was his brother, who was smiling at him, came to peek into his keyhole every single night._

"You know when I did admit that and how I would react if you keep on asking that frigging question, Seb." Loki growls furiously, throwing a cushion at his brother's face. "Shut you mouth and watch the TV!"

With an irritated snort, Sebastian picks up the remote and turns on the TV. He has a reason for hating noises. His ears are half-deaf and he has to wear ear-aiding devices 24/7.

The TV is turned on and Loki decides to go get some diet coke. When he returns, the news is on.

"We are interviewing the newly voted leader of the German Empire, Fuhrer Luzifer Samael Szchitler." The interviewer speaks on the TV and the camera turns to a man wearing white suit, sitting on a giant armchair.

Loki drops the coke to the floor while Sebastian's face is petrified. They have the same thought in mind about the same person.

Lucifer Samael Shurley.

* * *

A/N: Well, I hope there is no disappointment with the last chapter. Gabriel and Balthazar have never died, they just faked their death.

Anyway, please review :")


	4. Our Game has just Started

'I've become so tired, so much more aware

I'm becoming this, all I want to do

Is be more like me

And be less like you

Can't you see that you're smothering me?

Holding too tightly, afraid to lose control

Cause everything you thought I would be

Has falling apart right in front of you.'

Numb - Linkin Park

* * *

 _Stanford, East Hampshire, England_

Loki's face drops to a grimace as he sees the man on the TV. And he flinches when the man's piercing blue eyes look through the screen, staring straight into his honey gold ones.

"Big brother..." He heard Sebastian babbling his name.

Blur. Everything is blurring as his head starts to spin and his breath begins to get haste. He feels as if he could collapse, as if the man in the TV knows that he is standing here, watching. He hasn't prepared to see that person, those piercing blue eyes again.

Yes. Again.

 _Mails and letters were sent to him everyday. All from one person._

 _He hated opening those letters and mails. They would all begin with that same handwriting, that same sentence._

 _'I missed you a lot, little brother.'_

 _He had wanted to tear each and every letter into pieces without reading them. He didn't. In the end he just opened them like usual, read them then burst into a downpour of tear before folding them back, leaving them into his drawer which was already full of letters._

 _It had already been two years he spent in German. He was a good student, the best of his grade, he got a lot of scholarships and invitations to study in France, America, Italy, Poland, Spain, Switzerland and other countries. Some of his arts were brought to the exhibitions and even to the auctions and were bought with very high price (he still kept a major part of his arts along with him, and what he sold was just a very small part, maybe ten percent). That was why his life was hardly difficult though he still went on part-time jobs. With that much efforts, he would finish his study in only three years._

 _Everyone knows how sensitive an artist was. He was not only an artist in art, but also an artist in music, literature, photography and theatre. That was why he couldn't keep on staying away from his love anymore longer._

 _His love. His elder brother._

 _..._

 _War. They got a war. A civil war._

 _He ran and ran. Just ran because if he didn't, he would die. He had lost almost everything, his family, his own apartment, his own friends, his own savings, his own life. At least he still kept his pieces of art where only he knew. Those pieces of art were his last resort, he had sworn to sell them only when he was in critical situation. Well, that was the later problem. His main problem now was how to survive the war._

 _He kept on running. Not just running away from the death of war, he ran to save lives. He sent messages to his comrades, he spied the enemy camp and leads the way for the raids. He couldn't remember how many times he had got into the grip of death, still he survived, got away to stay alive until now._

 _But in the depth of his heart, he knew he only wanted everything to end so much that he sometimes thought of suicide._

 _..._

 _The shot was damnly hurt. The bullet blasted inside his flesh and he knew that his knee would never heal._

 _He heard yelling, shouting, so many voices crying out at the same time. He heard two clearest voices though._

 _"Hold on me! Gabe! Can you hear me?! We need to go!"_

 _That was Balthazar._

 _"NO! I CAN'T LEAVE HIM! GABRIEL!"_

 _Was that Lucifer's voice? Was Lucifer calling him by his name?_

 _He looked back unconsciously. In a nick of time, he thought their eyes met. And he smiled. An innocent smile of his young age, the smile that he only gave to his elder brother, the one who had just shot him, the one who had wrecked his life._

 _Then he fell his consciousness slipping away. Blood lost and the inflammation at the shot wound led to his faint._

 _The next and last thing he knew was the blasting sound of the explosion of the burnt tank._

"Gabriel!" He hears Sebastian's voice calling while a hand slapping lightly on his cheek. "Loki?! Big bro?! Can you hear me?"

He nods slightly, trying to stand up but the dizziness in his head prevents him from doing so.

"Ease yourself. You are very weak now." Sebastian soothes him.

"Balthazar..." He speaks weakly.

This is the first time in all those years they talk to each other using their real names. Their fake names are Loki and Sebastian Asgardier and they are the already dead-reported soldiers of the Liberation military army.

Their real names are Gabriel and Balthazar Shurley.

* * *

 _Berlin, German Empire_

Fuhrer Szchitler is sitting at his large dark oak wood working desk, skimming through the paperwork. He has a meeting at eight o'clock, a speech at four and a check on the military at five. Being a Fuhrer is quite a hard work, but Luzifer Szchitler is not an amateur, he is professional enough to get along with it comfortably. He was born for this position though.

He finishes with the paperwork, calls his secretary in and has her send the paperwork away. The Secretary is a nice German lady named Lilith and the Fuhrer has nothing to complain about her. When Lilith has gone, Luzifer relaxes on his armchair, enjoys the scent of lily filling his room. Lily flower always reminds him of his long lost little brother. His one and only love.

Tilting his head backwards, he feels as if the lily scent is wrapping him up, covering him, devouring him.

It is like yesterday once more.

 _"Luce!" The little chubby blond boy ran over to him, holding a bunch of lily to him. "Look at what I found!"_

 _He smiled at the little boy, picking him up and petting him. "I saw it, Gabe. The flowers are beautiful."_

 _"I like lilies. They are beautiful and they smell nice." Gabriel smiled, sniffling the flowers._

 _"Lily represents Purity." He smiled. "The Archangel Gabriel always carries it along. It symbolizes his Purity and Innocence."_

 _"Archangel Gabriel?" His little brother tilted his head, confused._

 _"Yeah. You are named after an Archangel." He chuckled. "The Messenger of the Lord."_

 _Gabriel's eyes widened and shone brightly at the revelation of his name. The little boy must be very happy then._

 _"But Luce..." Gabriel spoke timidly. "Who are you named after?"_

 _He halted. His name was Lucifer, Lucifer Samael Shurley. No one didn't know who Lucifer was._

 _He sighed. "I was named after an Archangel too, little bro."_

 _Gabriel smiles happily, hugging him and nuzzling him. "Yay! We are a family of Angels!"_

 _Yeah, a family of Angels. And only he was the black sheep of the family._

Luzifer opens his eyes. The bitter scent of coffee passes his sensitive nose and wakes him up.

"Thank you, Lilith." He smiles as he sits up, knowing too well who has brought the coffee in.

"You are welcome, Fuhrer." The Secretary smiles softly, placing the coffee cup onto his working desk.

The Fuhrer picks up the coffee cup, stirring the liquid insides with the silver spoon and inhales the bitter sweet scent.

"You always make my favorite. Pure black Esmeralda." Luzifer grins then sips the coffee.

"I only do my best, Mein Fuhrer." Lilith bows humbly then looks up. "Mein Fuhrer, there is report about your interview last night. It seems that the United Kingdom is quite discontented with your speech."

Luzifer lazily looks at the newspaper that Lilith hands him. He isn't surprised. He has foreseen this possibility.

"President Shurley has just given a speech about war declaring. Seems interesting." He continues to sip the coffee, skimming through the paper. "France and America are stirring. Russia and China are working on their preparation. I believe that our time is near."

"Yes, Mein Fuhrer. The military forces are ready. The chief commanders send you letter asking for order." Lilith politely hands him some envelopes that he knows too well whose they are.

"It is still a bit too soon. Tell them to stay calm. I will give them orders when the time is right." He finishes the coffee and returns the cup to Lilith. "You are now dismissed."

The Secretary nods then bows and walks out. Luzifer smirks, rubbing his chin as he recalls about his last speech. He had made that speech especially for Michael Mikhail Shurley, the President of the United Kingdom. That speech was actually a war declaration though he tried his best to make it as naturrally as possible.

He suddenly flinches as he remembers the awkward feeling he has during the interview.

He remembers the time the camera turned to his face, his whole body tensed for a millisecond. As if there was someone watching him through that camera. And he felt as if that person knew that he knew that person was there, watching him.

A very, very familiar person.

* * *

 _Stanford, East Hampshire, England_

Sam Winchester is making breakfast for himself, his younger brother Adam Winchester and his elder brother Dean Winchester. After their father died of lung and liver cancer, the three brothers have to struggle to make ends meet everyday. Dean is working in a garage as a mechanic while Sam has just finished his high school and Adam is still in high school. Sam has sent his profile to Stanford Law University and has got an invitation, yet, with his family's income per day less than one hundred pounds, Sam has very small hope in going to university. Still, he keeps on hoping. That's he needs to save money for Adam's study in the future and for his own study too.

Dean has just woken up and gets ready to work. Sam hears his big brother getting downstairs and turns on the TV (it is a daily habit of Dean) to check the news.

"Last night, at 7pm, Fuhrer Luzifer Szchitler of the German Empire has just made a speech about Germany's control over the west side of the Alpes which brought the criticism from the President of the United Kingdom, United States and countries nearby the Alpes." The speaker reads the report. "At 8pm, President Michael Shurley has made his speech about the peace of the world and England's effort at stopping any hostile attempt from Germany on the Alpes."

Dean grabs a pair of toasts and and turns off the TV.

"Dean! What the hell?" Sam exclaims with disdain.

"What? I don't want to watch those lengthy speaking contests! It will always end with war!" Dean groans while making his sandwich. "Tell me that I am wrong."

"You're not wrong but it's just necessary to keep up with the weather!" Sam hands Dean a cup of coffee while turning the TV on only to groan in irritation when the news has already over and the commercial is up.

"You should go get ready, Sam. And go call Adam too." Dean swallows both the food and the coffee then gets up, heading to the garage.

Sam sighs and finishes making Adam's breakfast and goes to get ready. He has to extend the deadline of his debt.

...

This is not good. He can't find the Fee Debt Information paper anywhere, which is terribly not good. He can lose anything, but not, especially not that paper.

He runs through the way from his apartment to the campus while looking down the pavement, hoping that the paper is still somewhere around.

He just doesn't expect that he will make the same trouble like yesterday.

...

They bump into each other, again. Sam doesn't expect this. Nor do the other man.

"I'm sorry! I'm really sorry!" Sam shrieks out in great panic and pulls the blond janitor up.

The janitor with the name tag 'Loki' stands up with dizziness.

"I... Really don't approve of your way... Of making impression, Sasquatch..."

"Sir... I..." Sam stammers, feeling desperately embarrassed.

"It's okay, big bird." The janitor shrugs, picking up his equipment. "Just try to be gentle next times."

Sam blushes hard and tries to find anything to say. Sadly, he suddenly becomes speechless.

"Ah wait. Your name is Sam, Sam Winchester, right?" The short blond man speaks, his honey gold eyes look straight into Sam's hazel brown eyes.

Sam flinches hard then.

"How... How did you know my name?" He can't figure out any possibility for the short man in front of him to know about his name.

"Well..." The blond makes quite a ridiculous face before taking out a piece of paper that Sam immediately recognises. "I saw this yesterday the time you bumped into me then ran away and I think that it's yours."

Sam grabs the piece of paper with a gasp and stares at the janitor with both disbelief and glee for a while until the shorter man begins to feel awkward. Then Sam does an unexpected thing.

He abruptly hugs the janitor and lifts him up high, making the blond man yelp in surprise.

"Samster! Put me down!" Loki yells. "You are making me look like a kid in your gigantic arms!"

"You saved my life! You don't understand how happy I am now!" Sam exclaims, pulling the janitor closer to him. "I can extend my debt deadline now!"

"I wonder why do you need to extend the debt deadline? Why don't you ask for aid, kiddo?" Loki wriggles out of Sam's bear hug and gets to stand on his own.

Sam's facial emotion drops almost immediately and he turns to look at Loki. The two then look at each other, awkwardly, none of them knows what to say.

...

Sam sighs as he tells Loki about his family problem. He doesn't hope that the man could do anything, he just thinks that Loki would understand.

Gladly, he short blond man understands his story.

"Well, I think with my ability, I can't help you much. But I will try asking others. We've got a lot of nice people around here." Loki wiggled his eyebrows in a cute way. "We can sure pay your debt as soon as possible."

Sam tilts his head. "Are you sure? If that is true then I... I will owe you my life!"

Loki shrugs. "I just want to help a nice moose man."

"Moose Man?" Sam feels as if he is being flirted.

"Bullwinkle." The janitor winks. "See you later, Sammich."

Then Loki leaves. Sam keeps staying in front of the campus gate, blushing like a teenage girl as he thinks about the wink the janitor gave him.

* * *

Loki arrives at his apartment, finding Sebastian has already there, which surprises him.

"Seb? Why are you here?" He removes the boots and puts off the coat. "I thought you were still on your shift?"

Sebastian shakes his head.

"I am free today, bro. Don't you remember?"

Loki flinches. Well, yeah, surely that meeting with Sam Winchester has made him forget a lot of thing.

"Sorry. My mind is like a rake today." Loki sighs, setting his equipment down and walks in the bathroom.

Sebastian watches as his brother enters the bathroom with suspect. Something is wrong.

...

Loki turns the tap and lets the water fill the tub while he undresses. He is still thinking of the conversation he had with Sam in the evening, still thinking of how he can help Sam. It's true that he has a lot of friends in the town, but none of them is rich enough to lend a poor student some money.

Sighing, he steps into the bathtub, trying to figure out a way.

Then he feels like Archimedes when the old man figured out about the way to calculate an object's density with water, and jumps out of the tub, yelling 'Eureka!' out loud that he startles Balthazar outsiders.

He has found a way, a very appropriate way.

...

"Don't tell me that you want to sell your life's effort just because of a newly-met student!" Sebastian growls in frustration as he tries to jerk the key to the basement of the apartment from his elder brother.

"I am. And you won't stop me, Balthazar!" Loki yells, grabbing the key tightly and shoves it into the keyhole then turns it. "Sam Winchester is a poor student, he needs help! Besides, I have no reason to keep those things with me!"

Sebastian, or Balthazar for exact, grips the shorter man and locks his arms. "No! I have seen enough of your idiot actions, Gabriel! Those are your arts! Made by your hands! You can't just say sell and sell them all away like that!"

"They only remind me of the past that I don't want to remember!" Gabriel - once known as Loki - shouts and elbows Balthazar hard, forcing the taller man to loosen the grip. "I want them to vanish from my life!"

Gabriel wriggles out of Balthazar's grip, pushes the door open and turns the light in the basement on. The room is filled with light, showing out what it has been hiding: large piles of paintings, drawings, photographs, sculptures, music sheets and old musical instruments, covered in dusty white cloths.

"I may lose these unnecessary things but Sam will gain quite a lot of money to support his study and his family." Gabriel smiles as he looks around the basement, feeling proud of himself.

* * *

A/N: Okay, so I believe that people would wonder why I choose to set this story on England instead of America. Well, I can say that it will help establishing the story and besides, I like England vintage things :).

So this time we got Lucifer as the Leader of Fascism and Michael as the Leader of the Allied, Gabriel takes his time staying in peace before his life takes a turn in the next chapter.

Please review :)


	5. Deadly Fault - Fatal Mistake

'Playing the victim, I suspect that you created the game There was only one direction and you've gone the wrong way You can take what you want but don't you dare say I have changed.'  
I knew you were trouble the Respond - Rixton

* * *

Gabriel takes one oil painting, one color painting, two pencil drawing, one marble sculpture (a small nightingale sculpture), three music sheets and one old flute out of the basement and wraps them all in newspaper then locks the door of the basement. Balthazar sighs and shakes his head.

"This is seriously not good, bro!" The taller man speaks with frustration. "I mean, look at all your art work! You're selling them just to help a stranger! Do you know how much money you are giving to that Sam Whatever of yours? It's like a fortune!"

"I. Don't. Care!" Gabriel sticks out his tongue. "I want to help that student, that's all! And I don't think that my arts would be that great! All those may cost just a thousand pounds."

"You must be kidding me!" Balthzar groans, palming his face. "The time Gabriel Shurley were 'alive', one of his paintings cost at least thirty thousand pounds. Now he is already reported as 'dead on battlefield' and he says that a bunch of his arts will cost only a thousand pounds!"

Gabriel snorts and pushes Balthazar out of his way. "Shut up, Balthazar. I have said that I don't care."

The younger Shurley sighs and gives up. His elder brother is always a stubborn one, talking to him is worse than talking to a brick wall.

Gabriel puts on his coat, wears a cap, a pairs of dark glass and a mask in order to hide his identity. He knows the place he is heading to is full of people that can recognize that he is Gabriel Ji'brail Shurley, not Loki Asgardier and he absolutely doesn't want to be recognized.

He wants to cover his past. The past that has left him a nasty, painful and permanent scar.

* * *

 _London Airport_

There has just been a plane landed at five o'clock and the passengers of that flight are making their way to the checkout.

A man with short messy blond hair pulling a large suitcase behind is walking along with a woman with long brunette hair. The two spoke to each other in fluent German during their whole walk, making the other passengers think that they are Germans. However when those two get to the checkout session, the man smiles at the receptionist and speaks in fluent English.

"Samael Henry Nelson." The passenger smiles affectionately at the receptionist, handing his visa over to her. "Visiting United Kingdoms as tourist."

The receptionist tries to calmly react to the flirting smiles but her hands still shake a bit a she takes the visa and checks it, her face blushing lightly. "Thank you, sir. You can leave now. And have a nice tour."

The man winks at her then takes the visa and walks a away. He then stands at platform 13th, waiting for his companion. The woman quickly keeps up with him.

"Mein Fuhrer..." She starts to speaks but the man stops her by putting a finger on her lips.

"Shhh... We are in England. I am not the Fuhrer and you are not my secretary. We are now a couple in love traveling to England as tourist." He waits until she nods then lets Chet speak again.

"Yes, Fuh... Uh, honey." She smiles acutely. "So where are we going now?"

"London Auction Hall, dear. I want to buy some good things as souvenir." Samael smirks and leads his companion to catch a taxi.

The truth is, he doesn't want to buy anything. He just wants to recall some of his old happy memory he had had in that Auction Hall.

* * *

Gabriel drives his way to the London Auction Hall. This place was where his art works were first put on auction.

On the way, he keeps on thinking about Luzifer's speech, Sam's debt and Balthazar's anger.

He can explain why Balthazar is so angry about his decision. Balthazar has always been fond of his works. Gabriel remembers the time he painted a picture of the manor, Balthy stayed and watched him till he finished. Whenever he completed a music sheets, Balthazar would be the one to rehearse it for him. He knows that selling those pieces of art (though not the best of his) will upset his younger brother but he doesn't have a choice.

Then comes Sam's debt. Gabriel feels relief that he can help Sam past his debt. With the money earned from this auction, Sam will not only be able to pay the fee but also to improve the standard of his family's life. Gabriel smiles as he thinks about it.

But Luzifer - or Lucifer for exact, has just, well, flipped the table. After all those years hiding, the Devil with Forked tongue has finally shown up, more dangerous than before. Gabriel cannot find a prober reason for Lucifer to do such an unbelievable thing like claiming the Alpes to himself. It will lead to a war nonetheless.

He pulls up his car into the car park and brings his art works to the Auction Hall. All he needs to do now is deal with the auctioneer and waits for those works to be bought.

...

He enters the hall and sets his works onto the table. The auctioneer looks up at him. That is a chubby man of his height (maybe a bit taller than him) with black hair, dark brown eyes and a mischievous grin.

"Greeting sir. What can I help you?" The man smiles and Gabriel looks at his name tag to read 'Crowley Ferguson'.

"Hello Mr Ferguson. I want to sell those, well, little art pieces." Gabriel pushes the art works on the table to the auctioneer, letting him unwrap the cover.

Crowley opens the newspaper to reveal the thing insides and gasps. "Sir... Where did you get these?"

"A gift from an old friend." Gabriel shrugs, lying without blinking eyes. "He was a close friend to the artist so he got some pieces of art."

"Sir, may I ask where does your friend live and what's his name? Because if he still keep some more art pieces of Gabriel Shurley, I can make a business with him." The auctioneer tries to hold back his glee as he speaks.

"His name is Louis Grind. He used to live in Oxford. Unfortunately, he has died from pneumonia two years ago and he doesn't have any relatives." Gabriel makes a sad face behind the mask. "I'm so sorry."

Mr Ferguson shows a disappointed face and nods. "It's okay. Thank you for telling me sir. May I ask your name?"

"Loki Asgardier." Gabriel feels a bit weird as he rolls the name of his tongue. So he is Loki the janitor now.

"Loki, the Norse God of Mischief? Really?" Crowley chuckles as he writes the name down.

"Yup! My mother loves Norse Mythology." Loki-Gabriel giggles. "So, how much can you guarantee me for all those nine pieces?"

"Fourty millions pounds for the art pieces." The blond man nearly faints as he hears the price. Crowley continues. "And I will buy the flute... Umm what do you think, six millions?"

If Loki-Gabriel says that he isn't feeling as if he is on the cloud then that is a lie. That much money can even send him and Balthazar to the moon for vacation, let alone helping Sam and his family. So he just looks straight into Crowley's dark brown eyes and grins.

"Deal."

...

Mr Nelson and his companion enter the Auction Hall and stride over to their seats. According to Mr Nelson's logic, it is always better to stay in the crowd not in the front so they sit in the 6th row, not the VIP row.

After taking seat, Mr Nelson receives a phone call from one of his acquaintances.

"Hello Crowley." He picks up the call and speaks first.

"Hello sir. I've got good news for you." The man on the other end speaks.

"I'm listening." Mr Nelson smiles as he watches the auction starts.

"A stranger has brought nine pieces of art to the Auction, sir." Crowley's Scottish voice suddenly drops go a whisper. "And all of them have your brother's unique signature..."

Mr Nelson nearly drops his phone to the ground (he catches it two times though). The news is quite like lightning to his ears.

"Do not lie to me, Ferguson. No one could have that much arts of my brother... He hardly makes friend and no friend of him can have more than three of his art pieces..." Samael Nelson hisses into his phone.

"Sir, I swear that all I said is true!" Crowley pleads in the phone. "There is one painting... Of your portrait!"

This time, Mr Nelson truly drops his phone. His portrait. Only Gabriel could have drawn a portrait of his, no one else could.

...

Gabriel stands in the waiting part and overhears Crowley talking to someone on his phone. He flinches when the auctioneer speaks the line 'your brother's unique signature'.

Something is wrong. Terribly wrong. Crowley must be talking about the arts Gabriel brought here and the signatures Crowley is talking about must be Gabriel's.

"There is one painting... Of your portrait!" He hears Crowley exclaims in the phone and he becomes speechless.

Of the two paintings he picked, one is the painting of the lake near his family manor, the other is the painting of his elder brother, Lucifer.

The painting of his brother.

And he has run out of the waiting room before he could hear anything else.

* * *

Mr Nelson sits patiently in his seat, waiting for what he is looking forwards to to come up. He feels desperately anxious about seeing it.

Finally, the emcee speaks about the arts of the sacrificed artist Gabriel Ji'brail Shurley. Samael Nelson can sense the stirring among the audiences. The art pieces begin to be shown on the stage and everyone gasps to see the thought-to-be-lost arts. Only Mr Nelson stays emotionless. Because he is too stunned to say anything.

The most impressive art piece is the oil painting of Lucifer Shurley with the title 'My Brother'. The painting is so goddamn real that even the smallest details can be seen. Mr Nelson's companion touches his hand, whispering to him.

"Mein Fuhrer. Are you okay?"

"I am." He shakes his head to return to reality then looks at the companion. "Rise the tab, I will buy all those arts."

...

Gabriel stays in the restroom for half an hour, feeling dizzy.

Lucifer cannot be here. He can't! How on earth could my brother come to England just to buy something from the auction, especially at the time I bring my art? This is just so wrong!

He tries to calm down his breath. He needs to do this. For Sam and his family. No. For Sam and Sam only!

Gabriel groans in total defeat. He shouldn't have done this from the very beginning. He should have listened to Balthazar. He shouldn't have met Sam too.

Yeah, he shouldn't.

"Mr Asgadier? Are you in there?" He is startled as the Scottish voice of Crowley Ferguson yells throughout he guestroom. Unwillingly, he steps out of the toilet he is in.

"Yes?" His voice is shaky and unsteady.

"Ah, uhm... I just want to tell you that your goods have been all bought. By a very generous man." The Scottish chubby man smiles at him.

"Oh, thank you. I'm glad." Loki-Gabriel replies, trying to stay as calm as he walks over to the dark-haired man and is about to walk past him when he feels his arm gets caught by the other man's hand.

"Can I ask you one thing, Trickster?" Crowley dark brown eyes meets his honey gold eyes. "You are hiding something, aren't you?"

"What?" Gabriel-Loki is frozen by the question. Has he been recognized?

"If you are not hiding anything, why are you wearing mask?" Crowley continues to attack him with a fuckingly unanswerable question.

"Ah... I just... I just have recovered from a cold!" He tries to be believable, though he doesn't think the reason he gives seems reasonable. "I don't want to spread the flu to everyone."

And the Scottish dark-haired man stares at him then they lock eyes. The one who lasts longer will win.

And Gabriel finds out that he is the loser.

...

Crowley smirks as he pushes the blond man to the wall of the restroom.

"You know, I don't know who you are yet. But I think that you're a thief." He smirks, blocking the way out.

"Oh What?!" The way Loki exclaims makes him flinched. "You are kidding me, right? Do I look like a thief that much?"

Crowley looks the other man all around and gives a nod simply. "Yes."

And Loki bursts into laughter before taking the mask off him.

"I am not a thief, though there is truly something behind my identity." The man wearing the name of the God of Mischief smirks mischievously. "I just can't tell you about that but believe me, I am not a thief."

Crowley inhales a sharp breath as he sees the other man's real face. Loki is actually handsome with his fantasy and witty honey gold eyes, blond-brown shaggy hair and very, very sexy lips. The auctioneer suddenly feels a bit regret for what he has just done.

"Well, I see... You are definitely not a thief." He lets go of the blond man and steps back to open the way out. "I'm sorry."

Loki huffs and walks out the restroom with Crowley following him.

"I forgive you, Mr Ferguson. But next time, if you want to ask me anything, don't stalk me in the restroom."

"Fine. I am sorry about that too." Crowley rolls his eyes. Yeah, he shouldn't have done that.

Loki abruptly turns to face him, putting a piece of paper into his hand.

"I want you to send ninety percent of the money received from the auction of the Art pieces I brought here to be sent to this bank account." Loki speaks so quickly that Crowley nearly misses some words in the sentence.

He opens the paper to read and feels totally confused. "Samuel Johnson Winchester? This is not your name."

"I sold those art pieces to get money for the man who owns that account. He is a poor student I came across. I just want to help him." Loki shrugs.

"Okay... I will transfer the money to this student." Crowley puts the paper into his pocket. "And what will you do to the ten percent left, sir?"

"You can keep it. As a bonus." Loki winks and turns away to leave.

Until Crowley grasps his hand.

"Can I pay you a drink, sir?" The Scottish smiles with as much friendliness as he could have. "And I think we should make friend."

* * *

Mr Nelson walks out the Auction Hall, striding over to a black limousine waiting for him. A butler opens the door for him.

"Mein Fuhrer, welcome back." The butler smiles at him.

"Thank you, Azazel." He smiles and gets in the car, knowing too well that his companion, or his secretary for exact, is waiting for him insides.

"Mein Fuhrer, your goods have been transported to the airport. And I keep the music sheets for you as you ordered." Lilith smiles, handing him the music sheets.

"Thank you." He receives the music sheets and carefully looks them through. "By the way, I want to be called as Mr Nelson in public and by true name in private."

The Secretary nods. "Yes, Lord Lucifer."

Mr Nelson, or Lucifer Shurley smirks as the limousine starts to run and looks out the window.

"I am home now."

...

He watches the road as the car moving to his hotel.

The city has changed a lot. Both the scene and the people. There are more houses, more shops, more light. Lucifer wonders when he will able to join into the joy of this life.

The limousine runs past the decadent district. Lucifer recalls the day he led his baby brother to this district. Gabriel was very surprised at the sparkling lights of the street, embarrassed by the way the half-naked red-shoed woman tried to woo him (Lucifer was angry a lot, those prostitutes could never suit his baby brother). This place was where he bought Gabriel his first alcoholic drink and the boy was totally a waste after drinking it.

Lucifer is still floating in the realm of his memory when his eyes catch sight of a figure walking among the sea of people in the highest part of the rush hour. A familiar figure.

Short built, shaggy blond-brown hair, dressed in casual clothes: plaid shirt under jean coat, loose jeans and untied tennis shoes.

Lucifer gasps as his memory snaps hard into his mind. Gabriel. Gabriel is there. Gabriel is still alive.

He quickly calls the driver to pull up the car though they have driven past the figure, Lucifer is still hoping.

When he rushes out the limousine, he immediately looks for the figure, in all directions.

He couldn't find that figure though. But he hopes that the person has walked into a bar or a quarter or being covered by other people so he runs around to seek for.

He couldn't see that figure. Just couldn't.

"GABRIEL!" He lets out a strangled cry, feeling totally frustrated.

Maybe he is too obsessed with the death of his baby brother that now he sees him everywhere.

Or maybe, that his baby brother is still alive but he doesn't want to meet him because it was fault his fault that his baby brother died.

This is his punishment, isn't it?

...

Somewhere in the street, a man flinches as he hears the cry before ignoring it to step into a bar with his newly made friend.


	6. Ally or Enemy?

'Each second with you is worth more than any other second."  
If only it were true - Marc Levy

* * *

Gabriel wakes up, feeling very much like a hangover is building up in him. The bed smells funny, really, he remembers his bed smells like molten caramel and milk chocolate, instead, the bed he is on smells of heavy liquor - scotch, for exact. He tries to move himself up then feels something, or someone is lying next to him.

"What the...?" He groans and pushes himself up straight. This must be a joke.

"Mmm..." The person next to him lets out a moan, making his blood freeze.

Don't tell me that I have just had sex, he thinks and before the one lying next to him can do anything, he shoves the man off the bed, shrieking out in panic.

The man falls off the the bed with a loud 'Thud!' and a yelp. Gabriel climbs out of the bed, pulling the blanket with him to cover his body.

"What the hell?" The other man snarls, his Scottish voice helps Gabriel recognize him.

"Crowley?!" Gabriel shrieks out. Okay, this has gone too far.

The black-haired man climbs onto the bed and glares at him drowsily.

"Have you any better idea than throwing a sleeping man off the bed?"

And Crowley is rewarded with a rain of pillow slaps into the face.

"How dare you?" Gabriel yells angrily, slapping Crowley with his pillow. "We have just met for 3 hours and you led me into a hotel room and fucked me while I was drunk?"

"I haven't done anything!" Crowley snarls and yanks the pillow - Gabriel cries out as it is his only weapon now - away from Gabriel and glares at him. "We haven't fucked and this is my house, not any hotel! Look at yourself! I only put you in a pyjamas and have not even touched your butts!"

The blond-brown-haired man seems to shrink under Crowley's fury and gets to check if he is intact. Well, he is dressed in brown silk pyjamas and his body feels normal. Gabriel lets out a sigh of relief and looks at Crowley who gives him a look that tells 'Are you being paranoid?'.

"How come did I get into your house?"

 _They walked into the bar, dance music assaulted his ears._

 _"Don't you have any better place than this bar?" He spoke loud, hoping his new-made friend could hear._

 _"This bar has the best drinks I have ever known." The Scottish man yells back, pulling him along._

 _He slumped among the people in the bar, feeling totally clumsy. He felt as if he was young again, returning to the time he first entered this bar. Luce had led him here, showing him the decadency of the city. He had been embarrassed by the whole new and strange part of life. Everyone here was joyous: women with high heels, red lips, sexy clothes; men in tuxedo, vest, paying for sexy women to do everything they wanted. He had been terribly embarrassed when two red-shoed ladies walked over to him and one of them caressed his face while the other one touched his sensitive part.. He had yelped, jumped to a high chair to stay away from the ladies while everyone in the bar, including Luce, laughed hard at the scene. He whimpered in panic when the ladies pulled him into a room, pushed him into he bed and stripped off his clothes. He had hated the way Luce watched with glee as they forcing kisses from him, giving him blow job and putting him into sexual intercourse. The next morning, he saw Luce lying next to him on the bed, wrapping an arm around him protectively. He had punched on Luce's back ad chest, yelling at him for acting like that he knew nothing but what Luce had all done was hug him close, whispering into his ear "I want to show you how it would end when you go with women, baby bro. You are my precious, and I don't want you to get in the hands of women. I want you to see the consequence so that you won't ever make that fault again." Gabriel had been stunned by that sentence but after that, he snuggled closer to his big brother, finding peace._

 _He snapped out of the memory to the tug of Crowley's arm on his._

 _"Hey, where are you, Loki? Don't tell me that you are on the moon." The Scottish man pinched his arm. "Get back to reality now, boy."_

 _"OUCH! Can't you be a bit more gentle?" He yelped and slapped Crowley's hand._

 _"You look like as if you are out of Earth." The dark-haired man pushed a glass of alcoholic drink to him. "Here you go, your rum cocktail."_

 _"Thanks." Loki-Gabriel picked up the drink and sniffled it. "Why does this smell a bit strange...?"_

 _"Well, I hope you don't mind but I have told the bartender to put some mint in it." Crowley smiled sincerely._

 _Loki-Gabriel shrugged. "Yeah, sure, some mint seems nice."_

 _And he drank the cocktail. The world seemed to become funny after that. Everything seemed to be more and more colorful. Even Crowley's face seemed funny as well._

 _And that was the last thing he remembered._

The recalling of the memory only fuels Gabriel's anger as he looks around for his original clothes, which is on the nightstand next to him, grabs it and pulls out a long, sharp blade out of it then points the blade to Crowley, who quickly pulls a revolver out of a drawer, pointing it back at him.

"You may haven't done anything, Mr Ferguson." He smirks and turns the hilt of the blade in his hand. "But I believe that you DID drug me. Mint in the cocktail? More like sleeping pills in the cocktail!"

"I did nothing! It was mint leaf in the cocktail!" Crowley exclaims, cocking the revolver.

"Oh really? Tell you what, I have been drinking heavy alcohol for fourteen plus years and that was the first time I fell onto the table!" Gabriel snaps back. "You asked me if I was hiding something, now it is my time to ask you that question."

Then they start to stare at each other's eyes, two con artists trying to pull the masks of each other off.

...

"Your real name isn't Loki Asgardier." Crowley smirks, circling around along with Gabriel.

"You are no simple auctioneer." Gabriel chuckles.

They then burst into laughter together. Both of them know too well that they both know who the other one really is.

"King of the Underground World." Gabriel hisses at the Scottish man.

"Gabriel Ji'brail Shurley." Crowley rolls the name on his tongue.

"How have you known about me?" They speak synchronizingly, which surprises them both.

Crowley groans. "Okay, you first."

"Well... By the way you act so professionally about the antiques and arts and your phone lock passwords." Gabriel shrugs, putting his blade down. "I think we should put the sharp and blasting objects away."

Crowley chuckles and puts his revolver down. "Okay. So that was how you knew about my true identity. And about yours, humph... It was the way you acted when I talked to your brother."

"Can't be helped..." Gabriel sighs.

"I was very surprised to see you alive. Because as I know, you have already died on the battlefield of Surrey." Crowley huffs, carefully checking the other man's expression.

Gabriel gives out a half-hearted laugh and looks into Crowley's eyes. "I also know that you are one of my brother's minions. I doubt that you didn't tell him anything about my existence."

"No, I haven't said anything yet. I can assure that." Crowley snorts. "But only with a condition."

Gabriel stares at Crowley with a bit surprise as he tries to figure out what Crowley wants. Then his eyes open wide.

"Don't tell me that you want to..." Gabriel babbles.

"Yes. I want you to be my secret lover from now on in the name of Loki Asgardier." Crowley winks. "In return, I will tell you a secret."

Gabriel takes in a sharp, hitched breath and looks at Crowley in disbelief. He doesn't think he wants to agree to Crowley's condition, but he also knows he doesn't have another choice.

"What is the secret you want to tell me?" He asks breathlessly as the black-haired man advances closer to him.

"Something that can change the fate of the world." Crowley whispers to Gabriel's ear before pressing his lips onto Gabriel's.

* * *

Sam Winchester returns home to see a whole mess in his house. Mechanic tools laying everywhere along with leaflets, dirty rag and clothes. He groans and looks around for any sight of his elder brother (who probably is the cause of the mess because his younger brother Adam hasn't come home yet).

He hears the sounds of rustling on the roof and goes to check on it. Sam isn't surprised to see Dean in only dirty jeans working on sewing the roof.

"Dean!" He shouts loud enough for Dean to hear.

The older Winchester halts and looks down at his brother. "What's up, bitch?"

"How many time do I need to tell you to not make a battlefield in the house?" Sam exclaims.

"I will clean them up right away! After finished with the roof!" Dean shouts and gets back with what he is doing.

Sam rolls his eyes and gets to tidy up the house. He has got used to this situation. After all, for some reasons, Sam likes doing housechores, because they make him feel responsible to his family.

The door bell rings, informing of stranger's arrival. Sam goes to answer the door and sees a man in cream-colored trench coat with a very nerd face and piercing blue eyes.

"Hello. What do you need?" Sam smiles in a friendly way.

"I'm looking for Dean Winchester..." The stranger speaks in an emotionless tone. "Is he here?"

"Ah. Just wait a second." Sam turns round and yells at the rooftop. "DEAN! Someone wants to see you!"

"Coming!" Is Dean's reply.

Sam leads the stranger into the messy living room. "Please take a seat and make yourself home." Sam directs the stranger to the sofa which is full of Dean's clothes. "I will clean up the place for you..."

"It's okay. I used to have a brother whose room is even more terrible. You don't have to be so formal." The stranger says and suddenly his tone drops.

"Ugh... Used to have?" Sam is confused. "Why? Your brother left the family?"

"He sacrificed on the battlefield." The stranger speaks calmly though his voice is a bit shaky.

Sam flinches at the sorrow revelation and swallows a lump in his throat before sadly looks at the stranger. "I'm very sorry."

"It's alright. I am fine with it." The man then holds out a hand to Sam."I'm Castiel. Castiel Cassiel Shurley."

"I'm Sam, Samuel Johnson Winchester. Nice to meet you." Sam smiles heartily at Castiel before his eyes widen. "Wait a second..."

"Oh! Hello there, Cas!" Dean jumps into the conversation. "How are you doing?"

"Hello, Dean. I'm fine." Castiel replies with quite an emotionless tone.

"You are a Shurley?" Sam yelps, making both Castiel and Dean stare at him.

"His last name is Shurley, yes, and what's the problem?" Dean shrugs.

"It's why I tell you to keep up with the political weather..." Sam palms his face. "The President of our country is Michael Mi'khail Shurley. And here we have a Castiel Cassiel Shurley."

Dean drops his jaw while Castiel just rolls his eyes.

"You mean he is a relative of the President?" Dean gaps the air like a gold fish being put out its tank.

"Don't you have any different subject to discuss? I am a Shurley then what? I am just a bastard. My Father only accepts four eldest children of him to bear the burden and inheritance of the family." Castiel intervenes with great disdain. "Please change the subject, or I will leave."

"But your family is great..." The younger Winchester speaks but is quickly stopped by Castiel's angry look.

"Great? I don't think it is great!" The Shurley snaps. "What kind of 'great' family that in it, brothers killing each other for power? My big bro, the youngest of the eldest sons, has died in the civil war along with one other bastard brother of mine! Can you call that as great?"

Sam and Dean stay speechless. They don't know what to say to Castiel.

The door is pushed open and Adam steps into the house and is welcome by the awkward scene between Sam, Dean and Castiel.

"What the hell is going on?"

...

"We, ugh, are having guest." Dean stammers.

Adam looks at Dean, then at Sam and finally at Castiel.

"Hello, sir." He says a formal greeting.

"Hello. My name is Castiel, Castiel Cassiel Shurley." Castiel smiles.

"I'm Adam Johnson Winchester. Nice to meet you." Adam smiles.

Castiel glances at Sam and Dean, who are making very ridiculous faces. Everyone then stares at each other in awkward silence.

"Ugh, Sam." Finally, Adam breaks the ice. "You got a telegraph from the bank."

Sam frowns as he takes the telegraph from Adam and reads it.

He then feels as if he is being paranoid and he could faint right away.

Dean peeks into the telegraph then shrugs ignorantly before something hits him and he looks into the telegraph again, only to have his eyes widened and faints.

Adam rolls his eyes and yanks the telegraph from Sam, reading it aloud.

"Dear Mr. Winchester You have received 72,900,000.00 into your account from account n° 000100302.

Your credit is now 72,900,632.50."

Adam's jaw then drops.

Castiel frowns. "Wow, someone seems to have sent you a fortune, Sam. That's quite surprising."

Sam is still unable to speak, he hasn't truly believed that what is on the telegraph is true.

...

"You say that the janitor, the one that you bumped into twice, is the one who sent the money to you?" Dean looks at Sam.

"I... I don't know..." Sam palms his face. "I told him about the fee debt and he said that he would help me... Can't believe that he sent me a fortune..."

"What's his name?" Castiel asks.

"Loki Asgardier." Sam sighs. "He is a nice, witty, humorous, and emotional guy, just about five feet eight, shaggy blond-brown hair, casual dressing, fantasy honey gold eyes..."

"What?" Castiel breaks Sam's sentence. "Honey gold eyes?"

"Yes. That is one of his most impressive thing. Oh, one other thing is that he has a limp on his left leg..." Sam continues. "I should ask him about his limp sometimes."

Suddenly, Castiel grabs Sam's hands, which makes both Dean and Adam startled.

"Where does that janitor live? I want to meet him." Castiel pants, his eyes narrow dangerously.

Sam looks at Castiel, then at Dean and Adam, then swallows a lump in his throat before nodding.

"Okay... I think I know where he lives."

* * *

Gabriel sits uncomfortably in the Volkswagen that Crowley drives. He looks out the window, sighing heavily.

"What's wrong, sweetheart? Don't feel right with the weather?" Crowley chuckles from the driver seat.

"Shut up..." Gabriel groans. "Just drive me home, please."

"Well, we are on the way home. By the way, you shouldn't be that cranky." Crowley huffs.

Gabriel sighs, pulling himself close. What happened last night still haunts his mind.

"We are lovers now. You will soon get used to having sex, dear." Crowley chides.

"Just shut the fuck up, please?" The blond-brown-haired man hisses sharply.

The black-haired man whistles. "You are just so good with using your tongue, Gabe."

Gabriel sighs and rolls his eyes in defeat.

He looks out the window as Crowley pulls the Volkswagen up in front of his apartment. Gabriel quickly gets out of the car. The feeling of returning home is very great.

He knocks on the door, knowing Balthazar-Sebastian is at home now. The door is opened and a loud bark can be heard when a big white wolf jumps at him and knocks him down just to lick his face.

"Fenrir! Down boy!" Gabriel grins and pets the wolf while pushing it off him.

Balthazar comes out with a sleepy face. "Gosh... Where did you go last night, bro?"

Gabriel stands up and is about to answer when Crowley butts in.

"He stayed at my home, if you don't mind." The Scottish man shows a mysterious smile, petting Gabriel's back.

"And you are...?" Balthazar looks at Crowley with half disgust, half disbelief.

"Oh, how impolite. My name is Crowley Ferguson." The black-haired man smiles holding a hand to Balthazar. "And you must be Balthazar Roch Shurley."

Gabriel's hitches hard while Balthazar's face is frozen by the sentence has just spoken out by Crowley.

...

Fenrir keeps on barking at Crowley while Jormundgan hisses in his tank. Gabriel leads Crowley to the sofa while Balthazar goes make some drinks.

The tension can be felt like invisible strings, wrapping around Gabriel's and Balthazar's neck. They both know each words they speak out now could be the end of their life. So they need to be very careful.

Balthazar brings out three glasses, one is milk tea, the other two are scotch. He glances at Crowley, who is examining the table in front of him. Gabriel is sure as tensed as violin cord so the situation doesn't seem good at all.

"So... It must have been 5 years... Since you two 'died', right?" Crowley breaks the ice with a freaking smile.

"Yes..." Gabriel emphasizes the word. He just wants to punch Crowley at the face then runs away with Balthazar again. But if Crowley tells Lucifer about his fake death, he will be totally doomed. So he tries his best to restrain.

Balthazar takes seat next to his brother.

"What have you dealt with Gabriel then?" The younger Shurley asks.

"He will be my lover and in returns..." Crowley sips the scotch and shrugs. "I will hide your identities from Lucifer and tell you a secret as bonus."

Gabriel rolls his eyes while Balthazar grimaces. They share a look that tells the way they feel about Crowley: disgust and distrust. But of course, they have no other choices then.

"I want to know what secret you want to tell us right now, Mr Ferguson." Gabriel glares at the black-haired man. "I guess it must be something that involves Lucifer..."

"Of course, it involves Lucifer. But I won't tell you now, sweetheart." Crowley chuckles, petting Gabriel's lap in an affectionate way.

That's it. That's the last straw which breaks the camel's back.

Balthazar angrily jumps at Crowley, grabbing him by the shirt neck and slams him onto the floor.

"Don't you dare putting your dirty hands onto him!" Balthazar growls furiously, glaring dagger at the man beneath him.

"Balthazar! Stop!" Gabriel tries to pull his brother away from Crowley, who is laughing hard.

"Aww, look at you two. I had thought that between you two there is only brotherhood. Now I see that there are more than that." The Scottish man snickers. "What can I say? Incestuous love?"

That brings a punch from Balthazar directly onto Crowley's nose. Gabriel gasps as he hears a loud crack, obviously that Crowley's nose bridge is now broken.

"Balthazar! I said STOP!" With that, Gabriel slams his whole body to Balthazar's left side, successfully knocks Balthazar off Crowley.

He can hear Fenrir barking in the background before running to the kitchen in panic. Gabriel groans as his shoulder throne badly.

Before Gabriel could recover, he has seen Crowley takes out his revolver while Balthazar pulls his family-marked blade out. Then Gabriel yelps as gunshots object crashing sounds can be heard. He jumps down behind the sofa and looks out from his hide. Balthazar is nowhere to be found while the living room is now a battlefield.

"Damn... Come out of here, you coward!" Crowley shouts, leering around.

Then there is a loud 'Thud!' when Gabriel sees his brother jumps at Crowley from below the table. Crowley turns in time to point his revolver at Balthazar's front as Balthazar thrusts him against the wall, the blade licking the skin of his neck.

"No wonder why your family is well approved..." The black-haired man grins. "Each Shurley has their own authority on an art of war."

"I am actually a weapon specialist." Balthazar smiles meaningfully. "I can see that your revolver has great disadvantage in close-ranged combat, doesn't it?"

"Yeah, but you know that my revolver's mouth is right at your front." Crowley grins. "If I pulls the trigger, your brain will definitely be blown into pieces."

"You haven't counted the possibility that when I slice your throat out, your aim won't be accurate anymore. Then you will shoot over my head instead of my front." Balthazar smirks, pushing the blade closer to Crowley's throat.

Gabriel jumps out of the sofa and yells. "Can't you two just stop this frigging fight? It won't come to an end, you idiots!"

They all stop dead when there is a knock on the front door and a voice that Gabriel knows too well can be heard.

"Mr Asgardier? Are you home?"

* * *

A/N: So, another twist of plot. We have an establishing Crowbriel-relationship here, though I advise you shouldn't be too expecting. Sorry for not including Luci here, he will make an appearance in the next chapter.

And please review, I appreciate reviews a lot.


	7. Hide and Seek

'Sometimes, you should just let people go.'  
Supernatural episode Mystery Spot - Archangel Gabriel.

* * *

Gabriel holds his breath as Balthazar and Crowley slowly put their weapons down.

"Tell me it's not Sam Winchester..." The younger Shurley whispers, only loud enough for the other two near him hear.

"It's actually Sam Winchester..." Gabriel whispers in return.

"You really know how to bring problem to yourself, don't you?" Crowley chides the Shurley brothers quietly, which brings a punch into his left cheek.

"Just shut up... You Son of a bitch!" Balthazar silently snarls.

Gabriel stealthily walks over the door and looks out through the keyhole. He sees Sam (the most stand-out person) and three other men: one with serious face and is only a bit shorter but looks a lot older than Sam (probably is Sam's elder brother), one with young and quite nerdy face and shorter a bit more than Sam (obviously is Sam's younger brother) and the last one...

Oh... The last one...

Gabriel's breath hitches hard as he recognizes the fourth person outside the door. He quickly covers his mouth to restrain the pathetic yelp and sob which are building in his throat. Tears begin to roll down on his cheeks while he collapses to the floor.

No... It can't be... It can't be him...

Little brother. Castiel.

 _They had been playing together since they were still very young. Dad had brought two babies home in a stormy day and Gabriel was there to greet him. Gabriel was only four then and he was very surprised to meet the sleeping babies, one seemed to be older than the other had light blond hair and grey blue eyes and the other looked terribly innocent with black hair and piercing saphire blue eyes. Gabriel looked Dad with his big honey gold eyes._

 _"Daddy, what are their names?" He poked the blond baby with his tiny finger, giggling when the boy made a irritated chirp._

 _"The one you have just poked is Balthazar. And the black-haired one is Castiel." Chuck smiled._

 _"They are cute." Gabriel grinned at he got to poke Castiel, who only whimpered._

 _"I'm glad you get on well with them." The great Dad of the family petted his youngest (of the Eldest) son. "Do you want them to stay?"_

 _Gabriel looked at his Father, eyes wide and big with hope._

 _"Can they stay? I really want to have them stay!" The boy chirped happily, hugging the old man's leg. "Please let them stay with me, Daddy!"_

 _"Sure, Gabriel." Chuck Shurley smiles warmly. "They are now your little brothers."_

 _..._

 _"Gabe!" He heard Castiel cried his name out. Something must have happened._

 _He rushed in the playroom to find Castiel sitting and crying on the floor, in front of him is the debris of a broken porcelain toy. Gabriel recognized the toy. It was a porcelain penguin toy he made for Cas in his fourth birthday. Gabriel knew Castiel liked the toy so much so probably the toy got broken was like a disaster._

 _When Castiel saw his big brother, he quickly stood up and toddled over to him, still sobbing. "Big brother..."_

 _Gabriel gently picked his little brother up and hugged to soothe him. "Don't cry, Cas. It is just a minor problem. I will fix Mr Peppy for you."_

 _Castiel changed his mood 180 immediately and grins happily. " Thanks Big Brother! Big brother is best!"_

 _Gabriel chuckled at the way Castiel replied. "Okay, you should go play with other things. Mr Peppy will return soon."_

 _He placed Castiel on the floor and the younger Shurley quickly ran outsides, giggling happily while calling for Balthazar all his way. Gabriel smiled as he watched then went to fix the toy._

 _..._

 _The bombing had just ended about an hour ago and the city was still recovering. He stepped out of the ruin of what used to be his apartment, feeling terribly angry and desperate. It was not the destruction that made him grief, it was the fact that this war was created by his own family that made him._

 _Gabriel had then spent time living like a homeless person, playing music to earn money. Until Balthazar and Castiel found him._

 _"You can't keep on living like this, Gabe!" Balthazar exclaimed. "Look at yourself. You are a Shurley and now you are living homelessly!"_

 _"My apartment has just blown into pieces after that bombing attack! And you tell me where to stay now?" Gabriel growled angrily._

 _"You can stay with us. In the family manor." Castiel innocently said. Of course, Castiel didn't know anything._

 _"No." Gabriel replied crankily. "That place is no home of mine."_

 _"It's not that bad!" Balthazar folded his arms. "It is still our family manor. You are one of the eldest sons."_

 _Gabriel looked up, glaring dagger at both younger brothers of his. "Shut up. You two know nothing! Lucifer punched in my face, Michael gave me not even a quarter of his trust and Rafael kept calling a slut, do I have any meaning in that house after all? I am nothing in my big brothers's eyes! If I did, this fucking war would have never happened!"_

 _Castiel and Balthazar exchanged a look then Castiel sighed, looking at Gabriel with large puppy eyes._

 _"Please come with us... We don't know what to do without you."_

 _"I want this war to stop." Gabriel rolled his eyes. "Or I will commit suicide."_

 _"Then let's enlist in the military." Balthazar spoke his idea, which earned him disbelief stare from his brothers. "What? We can join the fight. You know, if we join, maybe Lucifer and Michael will stop!"_

 _"Yeah, and you could lead our team." Castiel hopefully looked at Gabe._

 _The three looked at each other once then all nodded. It might not be a good choice, still it was no bad decision though._

Balthazar holds his breath as he goes over to Gabriel.

"Big bro?" He whispers. "Who's out there?"

Gabriel says nothing and only uses mute signal to trace the word 'Castiel' to Balthazar. The younger Shurley gasps hard, collapsing to the floor as well. Crowley walks over to the door and peeks out the keyhole then gasps as well.

"If I am not wrong then Castiel Shurley is out there, right?" He whispers to the brothers, who nod to answer him.

"Okay... This is awkward enough..." He breathes out. "We should not let him know about our presence, right?"

...

Sam and the others outside Loki's apartment begin to feel impatient. Dean notices that Castiel has been staring at the door without changing his standing pose even a bit.

"Hey, ugh... I think he isn't home." Dean started. "Maybe he is somewhere out and hasn't come home yet."

Castiel turns to look at Dean. "I somehow feel that he is in there."

Sam grimaces. "Wow... That's a bit creepy. Unless you have psychic power, I don't think you could sense people's presence."

"Each Shurley has a secret talent. I can say that mine is psychic sixth sense." Castiel replied calmly, as if what he has just said is totally normal until he finds that the three Winchesters are showing poker faces at him. "What?"

"Then what is Michael's talent?" Adam speaks first.

"Really, Adam?" Sam groans. "You only have that question?"

"Michael's talent is overwhelming aura. No matter how intimidating you are, when you stand near him, you will feel that he is a lot more intimidating." Castiel shrugs. "But Lucifer's talent is luring speech, so somehow, he is unaffected by Michael's aura."

"I see. It's true somehow." Dean rubs his chin. "Okay then, so, all of the Shurley members have that kind of talents?"

"Yes." Castiel speaks emotionlessly.

Sam huffs. "How do you know that you have that talent?"

"We just know." Castiel replies. "Rafael's talent is strong focus, he hardly can be distracted. Gabriel's is brain time stopper, well, I have never seen him performing it, but Balthazar says that once in critical situation, Gabriel's brain will work with light speed and miraculously save him out of danger. Balthazar's is irritating distraction, he can drive you out of the focusing phase if he is around you, only the eldest sons are unaffected by him..."

Before Castiel could finish, a truck runs past the four and splashs all the water on the street at them. Dean runs after the truck, speaking dirty words making Sam and Adam rush after him. Castiel sighs, looks at the apartment door one last time then goes after the Winchesters as well.

Once the group have gone, the door of the apartment slowly opens and the two owners along with their uninvited guest poke their heads out.

"You seriously are irritating distraction, Balthazar." Gabriel snorts. "Glad that they have gone. What do we do now?"

"You two better go find a new place to stay. I believe that your brother Castiel will sure come back." Crowley shrugs.

"Great. This is our third time changing house." Balthazar groans. "Any better idea?"

"No. Let's change house. If Castiel knows we are still alive, Michael and Rafael will know and that is even worse than letting Lucifer know." Gabriel gets back insides. "Now, let's pack out luggage. Crowley, I think we will stay with you for a while."

With that, Gabriel ends the conversation And they all start working on the packaging.

* * *

Lucifer sets his suitcase on the desk of his hotel room then begins to undress. He pulls off the tie, then unbuttons his shirt. The whole process bitterly reminds him of the day he drunkenly entered his baby brother's room. He sighs regretfully. That time, the atmosphere was hot, arousing with the sweet smell of caramel and chocolate. Now, all what Lucifer can feel is the coldness of the odorless room and the loneliness.

He walks over to the bed and sits down on the side of it. He imagines seeing Gabriel there, lying naked under the blanket, eyes half-lidded with confusion and fear, waiting for his big brother to start acting. Lucifer lets out a deep sigh before lying back down onto the bed, closing his eyes.

 _"Luce... Please..." Gabriel moaned, writhing breathlessly under his weight. "Please... Don't do this..."_

 _"Shh... It will be okay, Gabe." He smirked, biting his brother's soft neck, leaving red marks on it._

 _Gabriel began to sob more loudly and pathetically, though he didn't dare to struggle. Lucifer smirked._

 _"You are such a good boy, my precious little boy." He massaged Gabriel's wrists, which he held in his right hand, while tugging the boy's boxers down to his ankles with his left hand. "I will be gentle with you, Gabe."_

 _He could feel Gabriel trembling in fear and panic. He knew that Gabriel had never expected this could happen (Gabe was too young for this but, well, who cares?). But he was glad that his baby brother was trying his best not to piss him up and he knew that if he was pissed up, he would react with violence._

 _Lucifer pinned Gabriel harder into the mattress, making the boy whimper. Then he spat onto his fingers before pushing them into Gabriel's entrance and began stretching him. Gabriel moaned uncomfortably at the intrusion, still he didn't dare to squirm. After the preparation, Lucifer slowly pushed his member into Gabriel, enjoying the way the boy grasping the sheet, trying to cope with the pain. Lucifer thruster harder a bit more, holding Gabriel's hip so the boy wouldn't buck up backwards. Gabriel's cry became high pitched when Lucifer hit his prostrate. When Lucifer came with a sigh, Gabriel only buried his face into the pillow to mute his painful cry. Lucifer smirked, petting Gabriel's back tenderly._

 _"You have behaved well, Gabe." He released his younger brother from his grasp then flipped the boy onto his back. "Remember this, baby brother. I want you to keep this as a secret."_

 _"Se... Secret?" Gabe looked him with wide, teary eyes._

 _"Yes, Gabe." He smkled gently, wiping the sweat off Gabriel's forehead. "I want you to keep this as our little secret. No one, even Father can know this."_

 _His baby brother looked him with confusion. His baby brother didn't understand. So he lowered his head to Gabriel's ear, whispering._

 _"If this is known by anyone else apart from us two, there will be no more nice big brother Luce, do you understand? Nice Luce will be gone and great big bad Lucifer will replace."_

 _Gabriel shivered as the confirmation then Lucifer grabbed his chin, lifting his face up so they looked at each other straight in the eyes._

 _"Do you want the nice Luce to be gone?" He asked innocently._

 _And Gabriel shook head, which made him smile triumphantly._

He regrets the time he acted coldly at Gabe after Michael found out that they were in a sexual relationship. Gabriel did nothing wrong then. Lucifer rolls up and down on the bed, recalling all the good time he has had with Gabriel. Of all things, he remembers Gabriel's honey gold eyes, the eyes of a unique color. No matter how angry he is, his baby brother's eyes always calm him down.

A knocks on the door draws him back to reality. Lucifer groans and gets up, walking towards the door then opens it.

"Mein Fuhrer. I'm very sorry for disturbing your rest." The man in butler uniform respectfully bows. "But I have very important news."

"Go on, Azazel. And be quick." Lucifer leans against the door frame.

The butler, Azazel, takes out a picture and hands it to his master. "Our spy took this photograph at Crowley's house last night."

Lucifer looks at the picture. There is a black-haired man standing at the door along with two blond men. Well there is no doubt that the black-haired one is Crowley but when Lucifer's gaze sets on the two blond men, he feels his stomach churning. Those two look familiar someway. Then he gasps.

The spike-blond-haired one is quite tall with and age-old face while the shorter one has shaggy blond hair and a bit younger face (yet, the shorter one still looks somehow older). They both wear bracers on their wrists, the tall one's is bronze, the other's is silver. And those bracers are one of the familiar mark of the Shurley.

And up till now, there are only four Shurleys with blond hair. One is Lucifer himself, one other is Samandriel (still very young now) and the other two are Gabriel and Balthazar.

The two in the picture can't be Samandriel and Lucifer so they can only be he rest two. That leaves him only two conclusions: the two in the picture are real Gabriel and real Balthazar, or his eyes are having problem.

"Prepare the car, a normal one, I want to visit Crowley." Lucifer wipes the sweat off his face, trying to stay as calm as possible. "Immediately."

Maybe, just maybe, he still has some hope in this life.

* * *

Gabriel sets his luggage into the room Crowley prepared for him and Gabriel. Gabriel is talking to Crowley about their next plan. Weirdly enough, Balthazar finds out that the boss of English mafia and the thought-to-be-dead Shurley have the same thought about Lucifer. They both don't want to let Lucifer overthrow Michael and take over England.

"So, what do you think?" Crowley pushes a piece of paper over to Gabriel. "Sign this contract and we will start working on our campaign."

Gabriel picks up the contract and skims through it before holding to corners of it and tearing it apart and into pieces. Crowley drops his jaw.

"You have worked with Lucifer, yet, you haven't realised how we, the Shurleys work." Gabriel throws the paper pieces up the air then watches them fall down like snowflakes. "We don't deal with anyone. We make people deal with us."

Crowley grimaces at the words. He hasn't expected Gabriel to react this way but he knows there is a possibility. After a while, Gabriel leans over the table, smirking proudly.

"I want us to cooperate as comrades with no frigging contract." Gabriel tilts his head to a side. "Deal?"

Crowley narrows his eyes dangerously. "I am still holding an end of the bargain."

"It is no longer the problem." Gabriel smirks. "You are at the same level to me, and to Balthazar. We have the same enemy now, though I don't want to call my brother as enemy, Lucifer is the main threat. You don't want to flip the table to his face by yourself alone, do you?"

And the mafia boss is convinced. Yes, he wants to control the whole outlaw business in England by himself, not sharing it to anyone else, especially Lucifer Shurley. Crowley smirks and leans over to Gabriel so that their noses are just at hair's breadth.

"You are no doubt Lucifer's little brother. Smart, witty, cunning, only not as manipulative and wicked as he is." The Scottish man cocks an eyebrow. "I accept your deal then."

"Great." The blond-brown-haired one smiles and returns to his seat. "Have you got a plan, yet?"

"If my information from the spy is right. Lucifer is going to assassinate Michael next week, during Michael's meeting with the Parliament in the President Hall." Crowley rubs his chin. "You truly have a problematic family..."

Gabriel's face suddenly becomes very serious. He can't believe that things will come this way. If Michael is assassinated, the whole power the Shurleys have on England will fall into Lucifer's hands. And that doesn't sound good at all. Yet, he needs as proper plan to either stop Lucifer or save Michael.

"How sure are you about that?" He looks up at Crowley.

"Ninety percent, only not about the exact time." Crowley shrugs.

"Right... I don't think we can do anything to Lucifer so the rest option is saving Michael." Gabriel rubs his wrists, feeling totally stressed.

"Then we need to enter the President Hall. Which doesn't seem to be easy to intrude. But don't be worried, I am sure that the walls have ears..." Crowley smirks as he watches how Gabriel frowns at the last words he has just spoken out. Balthazar also feels a bit tingled by the sentence 'the walls have ears...'.

There is suddenly a phone call and Crowley excuses himself before picking up the call.

Gabriel watches as Crowley goes answer the phone call. Crowley's facial expression changes from smugly ignorance to petrifiedly shocked. When the call ends, Crowley gaps like a fish out of water, staring at Gabriel with blatant panic.

"What's wrong?" Gabriel worriedly looks at his comrade.

"He... He is coming..." Crowley babbles.

"Who is coming?" Gabe is confused.

"Your... Your brother... Lucifer..." Crowley breathes the sentence out, calmness has left his voice.

With that, Gabriel's face loses it color and Balthazar is stunned dead to the floor.

* * *

Lucifer looks out the Audi's door, watching the scenery changes.

Slow. Too slow. Everything is going with too slow speed.

Crowley's house is in Brimpton, Berkshire, about fifty three miles from London and one hour driving. Lucifer has been watching the hands of the watch on his wrist, watching as they tick every single second. The time seems to be slowed down eighty percent to him. He could swear that he can even see bugs flying backwards to the car and tells what kind of bug it is. Butterflies are fluttering in his stomach and he feels as if he could vomit right away with that feeling.

It is worry. No, it is more than worry. He knows that.

It is fear.

Lucifer hasn't had fear creeping all over his back for quite a long time. He remembers that last time he felt fear coming to him. It was the time Gabriel died in the tank explosion. The fear was that he could never seen Gabriel again. He still can't get over that fear, especially in this situation.

"Mr Laffite, could you drive a bit faster, please?" He hisses, not with venom and disdain like normal, but with anxiety.

"Mein Fuhrer, we are driving at 65 miles per hour, if you want I can increase the speed but that can cause traffic accident." The driver replies carefully, knowing not to mess with the boss at the back seat.

Lucifer rolls his eyes. "How close are we?"

"With this speed, it's only 5 minutes, Mein Fuhrer." Comes the reply of the driver.

5 minutes of hell waiting, Lucifer restrains the growl in his throat.

What would happen when he arrives at Crowley's house? Would he meet that stranger with the same frame build like Gabriel's? Would that stranger be really Gabriel or Lucifer is just so obsessed about Gabriel that everyone he sees is Gabriel? What if when he arrives that Gabriel-like man has already left? Anything could happen, right?

Perhaps he is being totally paranoid.

...

He steps out of the car, strides over to the house and rings the doorbell. What welcome him first is the barking of Crowley's dog pack. The large Tibetan hound rushes at the gate, barking loud and showing its teeth fiercely at him. Lucifer smirks at the dog, then raises his index finger to his lips, making a shushing sound, looking straight into the dog's yellow eyes. Once his sapphire irises begin to stretch, the dog stops barking. The devil then smirks. Only he knows that the time he gets most anxious is when his manipulative power gets strongest.

A chubby black-haired man, who Lucifer quickly recognises as Crowley, runs out to open the gate. He pushes his dogs back from the gate, so that his boss could enter the house safely.

"Good evening, Mein Fuhrer." Crowley stammers. "I... I have not expected your arrival."

"I just drop by to visit my best, most loyal follower, I hope you don't mind." Lucifer smiles with fake sincerity.

"Of course not, Mein Fuhrer." Crowley smiles back and Lucifer knows that smile does have the same kind of fake sincerity.

As Crowley leads the way to the main house, Lucifer can sense a familiar lily scent lingering around the whole place. He feels even more nervous, knowing something is wrong.

I am paranoid, I am paranoid. Lucifer repeats the sentence in his mind.

Until the door of the main house is opened. The devil feels as if the sky is falling onto his head.

A man with short-built body, shaggy blond-brown hair which curls upwards at the end and honey-gold eyes, wearing plaid shirt, jean coat, jeans and tennis shoes. Lucifer hears the call bashing to the top of his brain, hitting his nerves so hard that he is getting a headache.

Gabriel. Gabriel is here. Gabriel is alive.

...

"Crowley, who is this?" The must-be-Gabriel man looks at Crowley with confusion, shocking Lucifer.

It's I Lucifer, it's I right in front of you, Gabriel! Why can't you...?

"Oh, this is my boss. Mr Samael Nelson." Crowley shrugs and presents Lucifer to the man (and Lucifer really wants to strangle Crowley right away for that). "He invests in my business, most of the invest is his, seventy nine percent."

The man walks over to Lucifer, looking at him with investigating eyes before giving a friendly smile while holding out his hand. Lucifer senses the lily scent and sees the image of his long lost little brother right in front of himself.

"It's nice to meet you, Mr Nelson. My name is Loki Asgardier."

* * *

A/N: Well, so we finally have Lucifer and Gabriel reunion, just not as expected.

Please review me your though about the story up till now. :)


	8. Coy Play

"We are all mad here."

Alice: Madness Returns - The Mad Hatter

* * *

Lucifer-Samael stares at the honey-gold amber eyes of the man who is holding hand out for him with blatant shock and disbelief.

Gabriel-Loki stares at the piercing sapphire eyes of the man who he holds hand out for with hidden fear and worry.

* * *

"My name is Loki, Loki Asgardier." Gabriel-Loki grins at Lucifer-Samael. Lucifer is still have his mouth gaping, not knowing what to say.

Gabriel turns to Crowley, who is showing a poker face. "Ugh, what is wrong with Mr Nelson? I remember that I didn't say anything wrong..."

'Whatever you have been saying is wrong, totally wrong now, Gabriel...' Lucifer growls in his mind. He has to restrain a lot of thing, a lot of facial emotions that threaten to burst out at any possible time.

Gabriel hesitantly winks to Crowley then turns back to Lucifer, who is giving him a dagger glare.

"I'm so sorry... I think I am a bit impolite by jumping straight into your conversation." Gabriel continues to make eye contact to Lucifer and keeps on pretending to be innocent and fresh to this unexpected meeting. "I should head insides..."

Just as he turns around, a strong hand grabs his left wrist tight, forcing him to stop and turn round.

"I am the one who was impolite." Lucifer gives a very sincere smile as he looks straight into Gabriel's eyes. "Please take my apology, Mr Asgardier."

Then they stare at each other again, but this time, Lucifer has lost the shock while Gabriel has lost the fear. And their brains race the same thought.

'Let the play begin.'

* * *

It's dinner time and Crowley leads both his guests into the dining room. The whole time after Lucifer (Samael) spoke his apology to Gabriel (Loki), those two haven't even looked at each other, let alone speaking to each other. Crowley can feel the tension rising in the atmosphere to a level that it chokes him a lot. One time he dares glancing over his shoulder to see how the two are going, he finds that Gabriel is keeping his lips on a firm line, his eyes narrowed dangerously while Lucifer puts on a proud smirk and his eyes looking up the ceiling in a mocking way. Crowley thinks that not just butterflies but wasps are fluttering in his stomach.

When they are in the dining room, Crowley gets to take seats for Lucifer and Gabriel, carefully checking on their's expression. When he is sure that those two are absolutely hooked on their play, Crowley signals for the servants to bring the food up while he excuses then goes to the nearby room, where he is welcome by the shushing sound of the other Shurley, who has been hiding and watching the scene.

"What the hell? I thought you were still in your room...?"Crowley hisses quietly.

"How could I stay in the room when two of my eldest brother are locking eyes and fighting with their minds?" Balthazar whispers back, looking into the dining room through a tiny hole on the wall. "Gabriel must be crazy about this..."

"Yeah, and we are insane enough to stay here, acting as the background for their play..." Crowley palms his face desperately, speaking with low and quiet voice. "Why did I agree to him to keep this as a secret...?"

"Because if you let Lucifer knows, we will all die." Balthazar replies, breathing calmly as he watches Lucifer and Gabriel sitting opposite across the dining table. "Have you heard the story between Lucifer and Gabriel? If you have, then you know why this kind of play is harder for Gabriel to take role in it..."

"Lucifer once told me that he fucked Gabriel when Gabe was just fourteen... And their relationship went on well until Michael discovered what happened in the warehouse..." The Scottish man sighs deeply. "Poor Gabe... If I were him, I would have left that house from the beginning..."

"Fuck up..." Balthazar glares at Crowley, baring his teeth dangerously while grabbing him by the collar. "If you had known that, why did you rape Gabriel?"

"What?" Crowley's eyes widen in surprise. "I didn't rape him! If you mean the night he got to stay with me, then I can assure you that nothing happened except a brief kiss!"

"Then..." Balthazar is confused. Didn't his brother and this Scottish man have sex that night?

"Listen, I really want to be your brother's lover..." Crowley sighs, pushing Balthazar's hands off his collar. "But when I saw the fear and the sadness in his eyes that night, I have retreated... The thought of claiming him has vanished... I felt guilty a lot. His gaze was just like 'I have had enough, can't you see?' and then, yeah, I couldn't do anything. If I hurt your brother, then I'm sorry, but I swear nothing happened that night..."

Balthazar palms his face and leans back against the wall behind him. Yeah, obviously that Crowley can understand how fucked up Gabriel's life is and that means the relationship between Crowley and Gabriel won't get too alerting, but that doesn't mean he can stay in peace with the man sitting next to him. There will definitely conflicts, he knows it, just not now, not here.

"Okay... What's your plan now?" Crowley restarts the conversation.

"We need to distract Lucifer or Gabriel will definitely fail." Balthazar gets to check on his two older brothers through the tiny hole on the wall. "Lucifer isn't the one who is going to give up easily."

...

"So, Loki..." Lucifer smiles, false friendliness covering the building anger insides him. "Can I call you Loki anyway?"

"Of course, Mr Nelson." Gabriel smiles coyly, the tension rising up in him. "And may I call you Samael? Your name... Well, it reminds me of a relative of mine."

"At your pleasure." Lucifer takes a sip of the wine served for him. "I'd like to be called by first name, it makes the conversation less uncomfortable."

"Me too." Gabriel tries to act naturally by shrugging. "Now it feels more comfortable to talk."

The devil with forked tongue smirks, setting the wine glass down then leans against his chair, watching the opposite man taking sip on the sweetened blood orange tea. There has been nothing changed. Gabriel is still Gabriel and no matter how the boy tries to put up a good show, Lucifer could see it right through. The addiction for sweet of his baby brother is a significant trait that hardly anyone could have, especially when that anyone also shares the same portrait to his baby brother. Such a blatant lie. Lucifer feels the amusement of this play begins to replace his anger and yeah, he always enjoys watching play. So why not joining his baby brother's little play before pulling the drape off, showing the whole cast behind the scene at one flush moment?

"Can you tell me about your family?" Lucifer huffs, starting to cut his steak, acting as if the question is just as normal as any question could be brought up on the dining table.

Gabriel nearly chokes on his tea but he keeps calm enough to force the tea down his throat. He knows his big brother is advancing, trying to pull his mask off.

"Yeah... Well... I grew up in Stanford. My parents have lived there for their whole life." Gabriel smiles, starting to lie. "I have a brother, his name is Sebastian. While I work as a janitor, my brother works as a bartender. We both live in Stanford now, so you can guess where we are working. Mom and Dad are not far from us, so we just visit them frequently."

"I bet your father's name is Odin Asgardier? Or Jotun Asgardier?" The older Shurley chuckles.

"Nah, his name is Henry. Henry Asgardier." Gabriel swiftly replies. He has a lot of experiences in telling lies. "My mother is too sucked in Norse Mythology and her love for Loki is even bigger than for my father, so she named me Loki."

Lucifer shows an interested face. His baby brother has grown up a lot. It's totally harder now for him to pick any fault out of the lies that Gabe is telling. He needs a different tactic.

But suddenly, everything goes blank. His mind seems to stop working.

Or their minds seem to stop working at the same time.

...

Lucifer blinks his eyes, his mind works again. What the fuck has just happened?

In front of him is a dish of steak, a cup of half-drunk blood orange tea on a clean, drapped table. There is a man sitting on the opposite side of him. That man, wearing white vest, having short, a bit spiky blond hair, sharp rectangular face with a pair of sapphire blue eyes.

Wait a second... Why does that man look impossibly like me?

Gabriel feels as if his mind has gone shut down a short while before restarting again.

He finds himself staring at a dish of steak, a glass of half-drunk wine on a clean, drapped table. There is a man sitting on the opposite side of him. That man, wearing casual plaid shirt, having shaggy blond-brown hair which curls upwards at the end and has amber-colored eyes.

Wait a second... Why does that man look unbelievably like me?

Then comes another mind shut down.

...

Gabriel gasps hard when his mind returns to consciousness. What has he just seen?

Shaking his head hard, he tries to regain his breath as quick as possible. Ridiculous. What the hell has he just seen? His mind has gone blank for a while, yes, that is true, but... When it returns again, has he just seen himself? Then... What has happened with his mind?

Gabriel looks up, finding Lucifer is clutching his temple. His big brother must be enduring a headache.

It's strange. He is having a headache too.

He shakes the thought out of his mind. Maybe it is just a dream. Sometimes, his brain goes to sleep out of expectation and he doesn't mind that. So why is he wondering about a short dream like that?

"Samael...? Are you okay?" He dares trying his luck, speaking to his brother in this situation doesn't seem to be a good idea.

"I... I am..." Lucifer breathes in sharply before answering. "Thank you..."

Gabriel sighs in relief. "I have just had a weird dream..."

"So do I..." He flinches when his brother replies shortly. "In that dream, I saw myself sitting opposite to me, having the same dish of steak and the same glass of wine that I was drinking..."

"I saw myself too... Just like somehow I was suddenly seated opposite to myself." Gabriel chuckles.

And they stay speechless, staring at each other for a long while.

That is enough weird for one time.

...

They start eating again. No more talking, only eating and drinking.

But they do sometimes looking at other man to check on what he is doing.

Gabriel feels confused. The sudden brain shut down, the awkward dream, the way Luce and he share the same headache, same dream, they all sound senseless.

Lucifer knows something is not right, yet, he doesn't know what it is yet. He just knows. He has seen himself seating opposite to him in that dream. What kind of dream is that weird?

When they both finish their dinner, the disappearance of Crowley dawns on them.

"Ferguson!" Lucifer yells, making Gabriel flinch.

Crowley rushes into the room, slipping onto a slippery part of the floor and falls face first down. Gabriel gets out of his seat and runs to Crowley, helping him stand up.

"Are you okay?" He waits for Crowley to nod before continuing. "Where have you been all the time?"

"I... I have some abrupt problem... I'm so sorry for leaving the main course..." The black-haired man babbles then shuts up when he sees Lucifer's grimacing face.

"Dinner is already done by now." The Fuhrer snaps coldly.

Gabriel rolls his eyes and looks at Crowley. "It's not a problem. How about I help you get back to your room and have the chef bring dinner to you later?"

"S-su-sure... Sure...!" The poor Scottish man replies pathetically as he watches how his boss' face turns from grimacing to infuriated. But he couldn't do anything as Gabriel has pushed him through the door to upstair floor.

Lucifer's right eye twitches hard as he watches. Gabriel is HIS! How could the boy dare touching a different man? And that man is even at a lower level! A lot of lower level! Baby brother, you are really daring me, right? You know that I won't react nicely when you show your affection on a different person! Right... You are daring me right now. That is you, after all. Gabriel Ji'brail Shurley, the one who always challenges people...

He stands up, bold as a tiger and he swears he could eat anyone alive if he sees anyone now. He kicks the chair off in his rage, slamming his hands on the table.

If you want, Gabriel, I will play this play hard.

...

In he next room, Balthazar watches as Lucifer throws his tantrum on the surroundings.

Yes, Gabriel has made a daring move and Lucifer is obviously not contented about that.

* * *

Crowley has set a room for Lucifer. The room is a guest room, which is even larger and more comfortable than Crowley's itself. Lucifer's room is upstairs, next to Gabriel's room and opposite to the right to Crowley's room. Balthazar has been very shocked when Gabriel agreed with that decision but he couldn't do anything against that so he just accepts it. However, with Lucifer's presence in the house, the younger Shurley has no other choice than choose another room to stay in, since he just, can't stay with Gabriel.

Balthazar moves his luggage to the room at the end of the corridor. It is actually a tricksy room, it is located on the left of Crowley's room, but the path leading to it is a left turn at the end of Crowley's room so if you don't go past Crowley's room, you will never know that Balthazar's new room does exist. Balthazar is quite interested in the way the room is almost hidden from view but he is disappointed to know that the room, in fact, is just a store room. He has nearly smitten the Scottish man's head with a baseball bat if he hasn't considered the advantage of the room. That it is almost hidden from view. Being out of sight gives him chances to stealthily keep track with whatever Lucifer does. That means he can warn Gabriel in time whenever Lucifer gets any dangerous idea.

It has been two days since Lucifer first arrived at Crowley's manor. Nothing critically risky happens, just acting play between Lucifer and Gabriel and spying for Balthazar and Crowley. For some reasons, Crowley notices that he has no longer been in the dangerous zone since the play now is totally focus on the main characters, the two of the eldest sons of the Shurley family.

...

Lucifer and Gabriel have just finished a conversation in the living room. They talked about their favorite things. Lucifer pretended to be nice gentleman, showing his knowledge about art to the other man. Gabriel acted as a naive janitor, who knew nothing about art and had no interest in it. In Gabe's turn, he avoided asking about politic and only asked about sport (well, sport is neutral so it does no harm). Luce seemed to be bored with this kind of subject quickly so he tried to cut off the conversation as fast as possible.

Gabriel sighs in relief after Lucifer walked out the door, saying that he wants to go to the pub, having a drink. He gets to the door to make sure that Lucifer has left and motions Balthazar and Crowley out of their hiding place.

"Lucifer seems to get fed up with your play day by day." The black-haired man looks out the window, watching his boss striding towards the main street. "This is going to work. He will soon believe you to be Loki Asgardier..."

"Not that easy..." Gabriel sits back on the couch. "Lucifer is not the one who would give up that easily. He is very stubborn..."

"By the way, what would we do when he returns?" Balthazar sits down next to Gabriel, pouring a glass of scorch for himself (he knows Gabriel hardly drinks alcoholic drink). "Play another scene of today's act?"

"I don't think he will come back soon. At least eleven will he return. We could go to sleep at that time. But now, let's get back with the Michael Rescuing Campaign." The older Shurley takes out some blueprints hidden under the pillows of the couch.

Balthazar and Crowley narrow their eyes as they stare at the blueprints.

"What are those?" Balthazar opens one of the blueprints to check what it contains.

"When did you tamper with my couch?" Crowley rolls his eyes and sits down, opposite to the two Shurleys.

"These are the blueprints of the President Hall building." Gabriel carefully opens the blueprints, setting it on the table. "And I have just hidden them down there yesterday."

Both the younger Shurley and the King of the Underground stare at Gabriel with astonished faces then they speak at the same time, "Where the hell did you get these confidential files?"

Gabriel purses his lower lip out and cocks his eyebrows a bit. "You know..." He shrugs. "... Artists, have both skills and tricks. Call this as one of my tricks."

"Yeah, right... I forgot how many relationships you have all around with your colleagues. Guess this is from the chick whose name is Athena, right?" Balthazar shows a pervert smirk at Gabriel, who narrows his eyes before giving his brother a slap at the back of the head.

"I regret telling you about my personal life." The other Shurley hisses, folding his arms in front of his chest, showing a bitch face. "I should have put all the make-out moment between you and your first boy friend onto the social network... What's his name after all...? Ah... I remembered. It's-"

Balthazar jumps up straight and tackles Gabriel to the couch, covering his mouth with one hand. "Don't you say it...!"

Gabriel squirms, trying to push Balthazar off him. It is futile though, since Balthazar is much stronger and heavier than Gabriel himself. The oddity of their position sends a huge load of adrenaline to Gabriel's brain. His younger brother is on top of him, pushing him down into the mattress of the couch, worse than that, his brother is unintentionally rubbing his knee in Gabriel's crotch.

This is a critically alarming situation. Deadly critically. Emphasizing the 'Deadly'.

Gabriel's amber irises stretch out hard. Time stops in his mind. And he begins to see a slide show of possibilities of what would happen with each choice of his. There is one in that he will get his face bruised once he chooses to elbow Balthazar, making his brother lose his balance, causing both of them to fall off the couch, and he will get his face hit the table nearby. Another one shows that he will give Balthazar a black eye if he chooses to thrust his head upwards to knock Balthazar in the face. And another one shows that he will break his already limping knee if he decides to stand up straight and throws Balthazar off him. There are thousand of choices and each choice leads to a different sequence. All he needs is to choose the most effective and safest one.

In a nick of time, Gabriel turns himself round swiftly, breaking the hold of Balthazar then thrusts his right knee hard into his brother's crotch, forcing him to back off. Balthazar groans in pain and backs off, letting go of Gabriel, who doesn't get even a minor injury. Crowley watches in awe.

"How... How did you...?" The black-haired man gasps. He has never seen anything like that before.

"How did I solve my problem that quickly and effectively?" The older Shurley sits up, breathing calmly. "That's my birthmark power. Each Shurley has one. Mine is brain time stopper. Once in critical situation, my brain will work with light speed, showing the possibilities that could happen then I could choose the best one. You heard Castiel spoke about it."

"Ah, so it is..." Crowley nervously chuckles. "There are still lots of things about your family that I don't know... And I think I don't need to know..."

"Curiosity kills the cat." Gabriel winks meaningfully then looks at his brother with a mocking grin. "I won't tell anyone that your first lover's name is Jason Gills."

"Damn it..." Balthazar hisses, still recovering from the strike on his crotch. "I hate you..."

"Alright, gentlemen. Let's return to the main subject of tonight." Gabriel opens all the blueprints wide on the table. "We have a President Hall to break in."

* * *

Lucifer walks straight out of Crowley's manor. Or used-to-be-his manor. Before he was forced to leave England, he owned three manors, two villas and more than ten average apartments. He had to change the name of owner of all his possession to his comrades: Azazel, now works as his butler; Allistair, his best war general; Lilith, his trustful secretary and Crowley, his strongest claw in the depth of England itself. That's why when he comes, Crowley has to set him the best room of the manor. Though he could say that Crowley is a part of his plan in taking over England, the Scottish man has lost his trust over last year. The Fuhrer of Geman Empire isn't a stupid one, he has seen the great ambition in his minion, Crowley is ambitious, greedy for exact. The 'lucky leprechaun' (Crowley's nickname by the underground other bosses) has been saving more than five black accounts for himself, that means a lot of Lucifer's money has been used for purposes that he doesn't approve. However, with Crowley's power in England, Lucifer has to keep his temper, let punishment down. He has to use all of Crowley's abilities before throwing the traitorous son of bitch into the trash bin.

Now, the devil is definitely not in a good mood. His baby brother is still playing coy with him and he hasn't had the chance to flip the table yet. His main focus now is getting his baby brother back into his embrace. Gabriel - sure that frigging Loki Asgardier is Gabriel! - has grown up into a man, smart, witty and terribly annoying. He hasn't expected Gabriel to dare challenging him in an acting play. They used to play the acting game. Gabriel always chose to be the victim, poor little character that was badly abused while Lucifer would always be the heroic character that saved the poor little character out of the misery. This time, they have chosen different play, different characters to act. And he hates to admit the truth that, Gabriel is playing well, so well that he couldn't find a mistake in it.

He doesn't know where his feet is leading him, it could be a bar, a restaurant, a karaoke, a cafe or even the river bank. When he looks up, he sees himself standing in front of a bar. Nice choice, feet, nice choice, he bitterly thinks.

"Mein Fuhrer?" Someone calls him from behind.

He turns round to find that his butler, Azazel is standing right behind him.

"Good to see you, Azazel. What are you doing here anyway?"He chuckles. Hardly does he come across his comrades during this kind of situation. Usually, they will try to avoid meeting him.

"I think that you may want a companion." Azazel smiles sincerely. And Lucifer couldn't refuses that.

...

They enter the bar, which is not much crowded. Azazel carefully picks a seating booth that is quiet and has street view. Lucifer takes his seat and orders his favorite drink, gin cocktail while his butler orders a rum.

"Mein Fuhrer, you look terribly exhausted." Azazel starts first. "Did Crowley and his new friends annoy you? I would gladly banish them from your view of you like."

The devil chokes on his cocktail. Gosh, his comrade is so energetic about killing things. That is a good thing, but not now, not here, not with Gabriel. Especially not with Gabriel.

"No, nothing goes wrong that much. I just met a person I have never thought to be able to ever meet again..." Lucifer folds his arms on the table. He remembers the time he saw Gabriel at the door of Crowley's manor, he has thought that he was seeing ghost.

"Is that person important to you so much?" The butler frowns, looking into his eyes.

Lucifer smirks bitterly, nodding with great sorrow. "If that person isn't important to me, I would never remember him this long."

Azazel nods his understanding. "You can tell me about that man, maybe I can help you with your problem."

"You must be joking." Lucifer gulps the whole glass of cocktail down his throat. "That man and I are acting in a play. While I want to jerk his mask off, he wants to shoo me away."

"Is he your ex-lover?" Azazel shows a poker face.

"Kind of." My younger brother who I loves in an incestuous way, for exact. "He is acting like that he has never met me. Though I know for sure that he is screwing with my mind, I don't know how to make him admit the truth..."

"I see. So how did you two first make out?" Azazel sips his rum. "I mean, of course you would have been on top, how did you first fuck him?"

Lucifer shows a face that says 'Are you fucking kidding me?' at Azazel. "From when did you start caring about my sex life?"

The butler smirks enigmatically and cocks an eyebrow. "Believe me, Mein Fuhrer, I have got an idea for you."

* * *

The clock strikes eleven, and Balthazar is still in the kitchen. He is looking for some snack. Tonight, he plans to stay awake to do some research and hacking. Gabriel and Crowley have gone to bed, Balthazar believes. So if he eats at night, no one will be disturbed.

Sadly, in Crowley's large fridge there is nothing other than drinks, all kinds of alcoholic drinks. Balthazar palms his face in disappointment then goes around again. That's when he catches sight of two objects on the granite table and his eyes open wide with excitement.

A god-blessing toaster and large loaf of sandwich.

Balthazar squeaks happily and grabs both the toaster and sandwich loaf then heads upstairs to his room. He is going to have toasts with peanut butter and jam for tonight snack.

Just as he is about to walk to the last step of the staircase, he hears the main door creeks quietly. Balthazar acts with the instinct of a soldier, lowering his body and staying close to the wall. He sees the shadow of someone walking towards the staircase. Smell of alcohol starts to fill the place.

Lucifer has come home and is heading to his room.

Balthazar wastes no time. The moment Lucifer sets his foot on the first step of the staircase, Balthazar has rushed to the other end of the corridor silently. He stays quiet to spy on Lucifer. Somehow, he feels things are not going to be right.

As expected, Lucifer drunkenly climbs on the staircase, his heavy footsteps echoing thorough the house. Balthazar watches his elder brother stumbling around, finding support from the wall. The man must be totally wasted, but that doesn't mean he is any less dangerous. Balthazar recalls the time their family opened a ball for the nobles in the city, Lucifer drank himself like a stupor but when some perverts harassed Gabriel, Lucifer showed up and beat the douchebags black and blue before throwing them out the street. That incident is still famous till now.

A turn of the door knob brings Balthazar back to reality. He goes back watching his elder brother and...

Oh no... Not that room, Luce... Not that room! Your room is the one next to the one you are trying to open!

This is bad though. Lucifer is trying to enter Gabriel's room! Damn it! Lucifer always crashes into Gabriel's room whenever he is drunk. Balthazar panickedly scratches his scalf and pulls his hair out, trying to figure out a solution. Gabriel is definitely sleeping right now, if Lucifer gets to him, it will be doomsday.

Well, catastrophically enough, Lucifer has accessed into Gabriel's room. Balthazar has to restrain a terrified shriek. No, Luce! Bad Lucifer! You're going to rape your brother again, you sick fuck!

Clock ticking, every second is like gasoline drop falling in the burning fuel tank.

...

Gabriel is sleeping soundly. He doesn't even know that his room's door has just been opened.

Lucifer smirks as he enters his baby brother's room. Gabriel is lying under the blanket, snoring like whistling. This is just like the first time when Lucifer crashed into Gabriel's room. And this is perfect.

 _"You drunkenly raped him in his bedroom when he was just fourteen?" His butler chuckled amusedly. "If someone says that you are not the devil, that someone needs to reconsider."_

 _"Fuck off." He scoffed. His day was already bad enough._

 _"Well, my idea is... You do that once again. More forceful." Azazel grinned evilly. "The first impression is the most memorable one. Especially when he is scared, he will show his true face."_

 _Lucifer rolled his eyes. "That night I had drunk at least four bottles of rum, three glasses of scorch, one and a half bottle of vodka and you are telling me to drink that much again?"_

 _Azazel burst into laughter, making Lucifer grimace._

 _"Gosh, you really don't understand what I mean?" His butler placed a small bottle of something that looked like cologne. "You don't need to do it, just act like you are drunk."_

 _"What is this?" The devil picked up the bottle and opened it. A terribly alcoholic smell immediately assaulted his nose. "Eww!"_

 _"This is alcohol 'perfume'. Just spray it all over your body, everyone will sure be fooled that you have drunk a whole wine shop." Azazel winked, gulping the rest of his rum down his throat. "You need to be sober to see that person's reaction, aren't I right?"_

 _Lucifer seemed to be confused at first, but soon, a horribly wicked smile formed on his lips._

 _He had underestimated his comrade too much._

Lucifer carefully steps over to Gabriel after closing the door. His baby brother hasn't noticed anything. Everything is just as planned.

With a swift move, Lucifer places himself on top of Gabriel's body, yanking the blanket off the boy. Gabriel is now startled by the actions, he yelps and jumps off the bed but is harshly pulled back by Lucifer's strong arms. Lucifer takes his chance when his baby brother is stunned, he pulls Gabriel into his embrace, one arm securing both Gabriel's arms around his abdomen, the other arm locking Gabriel's shoulders right to his. He hears Gabe shrieking in choked breath when he grazes his teeth over the latter's neck.

"Gabriel... Gabe..." He breathes into the smaller man's ear, faking hiccups like that he is truly drunk. "I'm not... Not going to let you leave... Again..."

"Fuck... Get off!" His baby brother snarls, but there is fear in his voice. "Get the fuck off me! I am not your Gabriel!"

Lucifer only smirks at that. Gabe is at his mercy now, and no matter what the boy tries to do to get out of this, it will be futile.

"You're still the same... Still play hard... To get..." The devil laughs drunkenly, pushing Gabriel to the mattress of the bed while tugging the smaller man's boxers off (he hates that Gabe never sleeps naked, that's disappointing though).

Gabriel begins to pants heavily, giving out pathetic sob as he struggles in vain against his big brother iron grip.

It is just like the old day. Nothing can stop him now.

...

Gabriel is experiencing the worst thing in his life. Lucifer is going to rape him. Again.

He tries everything he could. Struggling, thrashing, kicking, yelling, yet, nothing stops his big brother. He has hopes that his mind would do some time stopper, but nothing happens. Adrenaline rushes all over his body, sending him shaking and sweating all over. He bitterly remembers that the mental power each Shurley child has doesn't affect the Eldest sons.

It means that he cannot use brain time stopper against Lucifer. That results in he being screwed, both metaphorically and literally.

He feels his underwear being forcefully yanked off its position and knows that sooner or later, he will be violently violated. Gabriel curses under his ragged breath. This is where the play ends tragically.

Just as he senses Lucifer body presses closer to him and the hardness under Lucifer's trousers pressing to his entrance, a loud 'BANG!' and a painful yelp come straight right behind him. After that, his brother's grip on him loosens then he hears a 'thud' at the side of the bed. He is free then.

Gabriel, still panting hard, turns round to see what happened.

He sees Lucifer laying on the floor beside the bed while a pale-faced Balthazar is standing nearby, holding a toaster in his hands. When his elder brother lets out a groan, his younger brother immediately throws the toaster at the older man's head, causing him to faint again.

Gabriel and Balthazar stare at each other. Their faces show awkwardness.

"Are you okay...?" The youngest Shurley in the room speaks with shaking voice.

"Toaster? Balthazar, really? Why must it be toaster?" Gabriel shrieks.

"Well, between a sandwich loaf and a toaster, which would you choose were you I?" Balthazar exclaims.

Crowley rushes in the room, gasping hard as he sees who is lying on the floor. "What the frigging hell has just happened?"

The three of them then exchange look speechlessly.

What should they say now?

* * *

When Lucifer regains his consciousness, there is blinding light above his head and everything is covered in sickly white.

He blinks eventually. Some faces appear in his sight. Azazel (of course), Lilith (apparently), Alistair (no comments) and Crowley.

Fuck.

He roars angrily and sits up abruptly, his hands find the Scottish man's neck, grasping it and squeezing hard, making the man yelp strangledly.

If his other comrades didn't stop him, Crowley would definitely be strangled to death.

"What happened?" He growls furiously. He knows last night nothing wrong has he done would lead to him staying in hospital like this!

"Mein Fuhrer, please calm down." Alistair holds him right. "Crowley is the one found you falling off the staircase in the manor. He brought you here and called us..."

Falling off the staircase? What the...?

Wait. Right, last night he acted as a drunken Samael Nelson. Why can't a drunken man fall off the staircase?

His eyes narrow dangerously then he turns his facial expression one hundred and eighty degree. The devil shows a guilty face towards Crowley, who is trembling hard under his gaze.

"Is that so...?" His lips curl into an enigmatic smirk. "Then I am very sorry, Ferguson."

* * *

A/N: Well, sorry for the delay. I have just had a quite difficult time with examination.

Anyway, we have evil Luci get to the act now. :)

Please tell me what you think. Through review :)


End file.
